Best Friend Become Lovers
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika seorang Minato Namikaze, ketua OSIS yang dingin pada perempuan bertemu dengan Kushina Uzumaki. Gadis tomboy berwajah cantik nan manis? baca selengkapnya!
1. Orientations

**Best Friend Become Lovers Chapter 1: Orientation**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: MOPDB adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah yang dapat dikatakan paling dibenci oleh para siswa, karena mereka akan disuruh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh oleh para senior mereka. Kushina Uzumaki juga merasakan hal yang sama hari ini, tapi bagaimana jika dia malah bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze?**

**Chapter 1**

**Orientations**

**Enjoy read minna-san.**

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama sekolah di tahun ajaran baru. Seluruh siswa kelas X Konoha High School masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah dengan penampilan yang cukup aneh.

Untuk para siswi rambut mereka dikuncir kepang dua, dengan baju seragam sekolah asal mereka. Dan menggunakan kaus kaki panjang sampai lutut, juga dengan rok yang panjangnya hanya sampai lutut.

Sedangkan untuk para siswa mereka menggunakan bando dengan bentuk telinga berbagai macam hewan Dengan seragam sekolah asal mereka. Kemeja dengan celana panjang.

Didepan gerbang sudah ada empat orang anggota OSIS, dua laki-laki. Dan dua perempuan.

"Cepat masuk, upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai sebentar lagi."Ujar salah satu laki-laki dengan rambut coklat, dengan penampilan yang sangat dingin. Dia adalah ketua pelaksanaan MOPDB (Masa Orientasi Pesera Didik Baru) Uchiha Fugaku.

Para siswa baru pun mempercepat langkah mereka menuju kelas masing-masing yang kemarin sudah ditentukan.

Seorang siswi berjalan dengan santai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Surainya berwarna merah juga di kepang dua. Dapat diketahui bahwa siswi ini adalah murid kelas X.

"Hei kau, yang berambut merah. Cepatlah sedikit upacara akan dimulai 5 menit lagi." Ujar seorang perempuan berambut biru yang selalu menjepit rambutnya dengan jepitan bunga. Umeira Konan. (Author gak tau nama asli Konan jadi ngarang.)

Gadis berambut merah itu tidak menggubris kalimat Konan, dia melanjutkan berjalannya dengan santai. Sama seperti tadi.

"Aku mengincarnya." Ujar seorang pria berambut merah, bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Nee, upacara sudah mau dimulai ayo kita masuk." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai kuning bernama Temari.

"Yak, aku juga tidak mau dimarahi oleh Minato- Senpai." Ujar Fugaku melenggang masuk.

Semua siswa dan siswi sudah berbaris sesuai dengan kelas mereka. Termasuk seorang gadis, yang sudah membuat Sasori geram sampai mengincarnya.

* * *

** X-A**

Didalam kelas X-A ada delapan orang anggota OSIS, tujuh orang anggota OSIS pembimbing dan satu lagi adalah OSIS penilai yang kerjanya melihat-lihat setiap kelas yang diawasi OSIS lain.

"Yak, aku akan memulai perkenalanya. Mulai dari OSIS dan erlanjut keseluruh siswa X-A." Ucap seorang pria dengan wajah oriental, dan rambut pirang jabrik serta mata safirnya. Pria ini tersenyum tipis yang membuat seluruh siswa X-A berteriak 'KYAAAAA' kecuali seorang siswi bersurai merah yang memperhatikan dengan tampang datar. Pria ini adalah Minato Namikaze. Dia adalah ketua OSIS Konoha High School.

"Namaku, Minato Namikaze. Aku adalah ketua umum OSIS di sekolah ini, sekaligus penilai dari kelas kalian." Kali ini tidak ada senyum. Wajahnya tegas, menyisir seluruh kelas mencari suatu gelagat aneh.

"Lanjut." Ujarnya lalu duduk di kursi guru yang erada di pojok kanan depan kelas.

"Namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake, aku adlah ketua harian 1, jabatanku setara dengan wakil ketua. aku masih kelas XI." *disini kakashi gak pake masker.*

"Namaku, Uzumaki Karin. Aku adalah kakak pembimbing kalian." Ujar seorang gadis erambut merah dengan kacamata sambil membungkuk.

"Namaku Umeira Kuromi. Aku adalah sekretaris OSIS 1." Gadis ini adalah saudara kembar Konan. Mereka sama persis tapi, Kuromi lebih cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Dan juga tomboy, rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Aku UchiHa Itachi. Aku hanya anggota biasa karena kau masih kelas XI." Sebagian siswi dikelas itu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan love-love.

"Namaku Umeira Konan. Saudara kembar dari Umeira Kuromi jabatku adalh ketua harian 2. Setara dengan wakil ketua 2." Walau pun feminim Konan adlah gadis yang dingin.

"Aku Uchiha Kagami. Jabatanku Koordinator OSIS." Pria yang dingin dengan bulu mata yang lentik ini pum selesai memperkenalkan diri. Singkat. Namun membuat paras gadis menatapnya terus menerus.

"Aku, Temari. Seksi acara." Satu kelas sweatdrop akibat perkenalan gadis yang selalu merasa kegerahan hingga membawa kipas kemana pun dia pergi.

"Sekarang perkenalkan namamu."Ujar Karin sambil memandang siswa yang duduk didekat pintu.

"Sebutkan namamu, hobby, hal yang paling kau sukai, dan yang tidak kau sukai." Sambungnya lagi.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, hobbyku memasak, hal yang paling kusukai ada banyak. Hal yang tidak kusukai saat ada orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan selidik. Ada satu hobbyku yang kurahasiakan. Kau akan mengetahuinya saat kau membuat masalah denganku." Ujar gadia yang menjadi incaran Sasoridengan nada yakin dan penuh percaya diri, sambil menatap Minato dengan tatapan 'Akan kubunuh kau!'

Ya, memang sejak tadi Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik. Itu membuatnya kesal baru saja dibicarakan sudah ada orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Begitu, aku akan mencobanya." Ujar Minato yang sedari tadi bungkam. Tentu dengan sebuah seingai muncul dibibirnya yang merah itu.

"Bagus kalau kau ingin mencobanya. Ku tunggu itu." Sahut Kushina dengan nada mengancam.

'Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia Minato. Dia lebih mengerikan dari aku.' Gumam Karin dengan tatapan mengejek kearah Minato.

* * *

** JAM ISTIRAHAT**

Angin yang berhembus lembut membelai rambut kuning sang pemimpim muda di Konoha High School, si rambut durian. Minato Namikaze. Matanya menerawang dari lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya menatap lapangan upacara yang berjarang kanya 4 meter dibawahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran ketua OSIS ini, tapi tatapan tampak kosong namun wajahnya nampak serius berpikir.

**Minato'S PoV**

Hobby yang disembunyikan dan akan mengetahuinya saat ada orang yang membuat masalah dengannya, hobby yang aneh. Tuggu, marganya sama dengan Karin? Uzumaki? Apa mungkin mereka bersaudara? Ku rasa tidak, Karin adalah wanita yang kejam bukan kepalang. Tapi Uzumaki yang satu ini terlihat anggun, tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia akan se'kejam' Karin. Ah, hanya pikiranku saja yang tidak benar. Tapi aku jadi penasaran dengan hobbynya.

Aku juga penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya, Uzumaki Kushina. Namanya sama dengan orangnnya. Cantik, mempesona, dan mungkin ada yang terselip misterius.

Tapi saat perkenalan diri tadi dia tampak percaya diri, seperti ada sebuah aura, ya. Sebuah aura yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari siswa yang lainnya, dia tampak seperti seorang pemimpin yang tertutup dan sangat bijak.

"Hey Minato," Ah, adik kelasku ternyata. Fugaku memang setahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi aku melarangnya unutk memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai. Rasanya aku sangat tua dengan panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" Aku hanya dapat melontarkan pertanyaan, sambil terus menatap sebuah mahluk berwarna merah (?). Dialah gadis itu, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sial, Fugaku melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku mematung dalam sekejap. Awas kau Fugaku kalau aku bisa akan kubunuh kau!

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu?" Ah, lega untung aku tidak tergagap saat mengatakannya.

"Ya, ku lihat kau menatapnya terus menerus jadi. Ku simpulkan bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Sebenarnya Fugaku-"

Apakah yang akan dijawab oleh Minato jawabannya adalah ToBeContinue


	2. Long Time

**Best Friend Become Lovers Chapter 2: Long Time**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hust/Comfort**

**Sumarry: Rasa yang teramat susah untuk dikalahkan adalah rasa sepi, orang yang paling kita sayangi dan cintailah yang mampu membawa kita keluar dari neraka itu. Apakah Minato dan Kushina dapat keluar dari neraka itu dengan bantuan orang orang tercinta dan mereka sayangi. Atau malah dengan bantuan orang orang yang mereka _claim_ benci ? Simak ceritanya!**

**Rated: T**

**Keep calm and enjoy read**

**RnR ! ! ! ! !**

**Minato'S PoV**

Hobby yang disembunyikan dan akan mengetahuinya saat ada orang yang membuat masalah dengannya, hobby yang aneh. Tuggu, marganya sama dengan Karin? Uzumaki? Apa mungkin mereka bersaudara? Ku rasa tidak, Karin adalah wanita yang kejam bukan kepalang. Tapi Uzumaki yang satu ini terlihat anggun, tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia akan se'kejam' Karin. Ah, hanya pikiranku saja yang tidak benar. Tapi aku jadi penasaran dengan hobbynya.

Aku juga penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya, Uzumaki Kushina. Namanya sama dengan orangnnya. Cantik, mempesona, dan mungkin ada yang terselip misterius.

Tapi saat perkenalan diri tadi dia tampak percaya diri, seperti ada sebuah aura, ya. Sebuah aura yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari siswa yang lainnya, dia tampak seperti seorang pemimpin yang tertutup dan sangat bijak.

"Hey Minato," Ah, adik kelasku ternyata. Fugaku memang setahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi aku melarangnya unutk memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai. Rasanya aku sangat tua dengan panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" Aku hanya dapat melontarkan pertanyaan, sambil terus menatap sebuah mahluk berwarna merah (?). Dialah gadis itu, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sial, Fugaku melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku mematung dalam sekejap. Awas kau Fugaku kalau aku bisa akan kubunuh kau!

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu?" Ah, lega untung aku tidak tergagap saat mengatakannya.

"Ya, ku lihat kau menatapnya terus menerus jadi. Ku simpulkan bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Sebenarnya Fugaku-"

TEET! TEET!

Aku selamat, tapi kenapa tumben sekali Fugaku menanyakan tentang gadis kepadaku? Bukankah dia tau kalau aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang selalu bertingkah aneh saat aku lewat di dekat mereka atau yang menyukaiku karna wajah atau harta keluarga ku?!

**NormaL PoV**

"Ayo cepat masuk! Kita akan memulai sesi angket." Ujar seorang pria yang menggunakan jas berwarna putih dengan tatto triball bermotif api pada bagian bawah jas itu. Dengan pose bersandar pada pembatas dengan _background _cahaya matahari membuat rambut pirangnya semakin bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya sang surya. Pria ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minato.

* * *

**Sesi angket di dalam kelas X-A**

"Aku akan memberitau peraturannya. Pertama kalian hanya boleh menulis empat nama anggota OSIS dalam satu kategori angket, dari empat nama tersebut dua OSIS laki-laki dan dua OSIS perempuan. Jika tidak lebih dari empat orang maka kategori yang kalian buat akan dianggap tidak sah, jika kurang tidak apa-apa. Kedua, kalian hanya boleh menulis satu nama dalam dua kategori, jika lebih maka tidak sah. Contoh kau menulis nama ku diketegori yang pertama dan kategori kedua, jika kau juga menulis namaku dikategori ketiga maka namaku tidak sah dikategori ketiga." Jelas pendamping mereka yang bernama Karin. Yang terus menulis di papan tulis.

"Di papan tulis, sudah tertulis kategori apa saja yang harus kalian isi. Juga ada saran dan kritik yang harus kalian isi untuk pembangunan OSIS agar lebih baik dari yang sekarang." Sambung Minato

"Sekarang isi angket itu dikertas selembar beri nama kalian kumpulkan dibarisan paling depan. Kuberi kalian waktu 5 menit. Tanpa protes." Ujar Karin menunjukkan sisi asli dirinya.

HeNiNg

"Kumpulkan sekarang." Ujar Karin yang melihat jam ditangan kanannya sudah tepat waktu yang ia berikan 5 menit itu habis

"Aku aka menentukan hasil angketnya, sementara aku menentukan kalian catat pakaian yang digunakan untuk hari pertama kalian resmi menjadi siswa dan siswi Kohona High School." Lanjut Karin.

Para siswa mencatat semua yang tertulis dipapan tulis terkecuali Kushina yang sudah hafal akan seragam yang dikenakan karena dia mempunyai kakak yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Baik hasilnya sudah sudah ditentukan. Minato Namikaze mendapat gelar Tertampan, dan Terbijak dikelas ini, Konan Terbijak, Aku Paling Dewasa, Kakashi Tercool, selebihnya menempati posisi _Runner Up. _Jika sudah kalian catat apa yang tertulis kalian boleh pulang." Terdengar sorak sorai kegirangan terdengar diseluruh gedung sekolahan.

Akhir dari keusilan para anggota OSIS, begitulah pikir para pelajar baru ini. Apa hal itu juga berlaku kepada seorang Kushina Uzumaki? Akan terjawab pada chapter selanjutnya.

To Be Continue

Maaf chapter ini singkat soalnya di chapter pertama udah panjang banget nyampe lebih dari 1,000 word(s)


	3. Long Time Part 2

**Best Friend Become Lovers**

**Chapter 3 Long Time Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: MinaKushi**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Apa yang terjadi setelah pertemuan pertama mereka saat MOPDB? Dan apa yang terjadi saat masa lalu mereka? Kita kupas di chapter 3&amp;4.**

**Enjoy Read!**

**Chapter 3**

**Long Time Part 2**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para siswa dan siswi resmi memakai seragam salah satu sekolah elit di Konoha itu. Hari dimana aktivitas belajar mengajar mereka dimulai.

Kushina Uzumaki seorang gadis yang mampu membuat Sasori jengkel kepadanya, dan juga membuat seorang laki-laki dingin macam Minato menatapnya lekat saat jam istirahat MOPDB.

Gadis muda belia itu kini menjadi Most Wanted Girl di Konoha High School. Cantik tapi ada sosok lain Kushina yang belum mereka ketahui.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan berseragam sama dengan Kushina. Dia adalah Uzumaki Karin. Kakak kandung dari sang Most Wanted Girl ini.

"Ah, iya, ayo berangkat.!" Jawab Kushina semangat sambil mengencangkan ikat rambutnya.

Kedua kakak beradik itu menaiki mobil hitam sport Karin, Kushina yang mengemudikan. Sedangkan Karin duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Kushina apa yang terjadi dengan para penggemarmu jika mereka tau bahwa kau memiliki hobby yang terbilang extreme itu?" Tanya Karin yang tengah memakai dasinya.

"Bunuh diri, atau malah menghindariku." Jawab Kushina enteng yang tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin.

"Tapi aku yakin, Minato akan menjadikanmu OSIS rekrutan kesayangannya. Percaya tidak percaya itu akan terjadi." Karin hanya melirik jahil ke arah sang adik bungsunya.

Tak ada respon dari Kushina, gadis itu bukan tipe yang mudah tersinggung apalagi soal laki-laki. Tapi memang tak biasanya dia menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kau sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa seorang ketua OSIS hanya memiliki hak satu kali dalam mengrekrut anggotanya. Itu juga berdasarkan persetujuan semua anggota." Jelas Kushina menjiplak kalimat Karin.

"Lagi pula anggota OSIS bukan siswa sembarangan, mereka adalah siswa yang mampu menempati urutan 15 umum kelas X maupun mereka yang menempati urutan 5 besar kelas XI selain mereka yang sudah masuk dalam organisasi itu." Sambung Kushina.

Memang benar yang diucapkan Kushina hanya mereka yang memiliki otak terlalu encer sehingga dapat masuk menjadi anggota dari organisasi terbesar di sekolah itu.

Tapi Kushina juga tidak termasuk gadis bodoh yang masuk kesekolah itu dengan harta kekayaan orangtuanya. Dia menempati urutan pertama di sekolahnya dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna dengan rata-rata 9,75. Menakjubkan bukan?

Sedangkan Karin adalah penyumbang medali emas terbanyak ke-2 untuk Konoha setelah Uchiha Shishui seorang siswa sekolah Internasional asal Kirigakure. Tidak di ragukan lagi kemampuan otak Karin.

"Kushina, ngomong-ngomong kau masuk di kelas mana?"

"Ah, ano. Aku masuk di kelas X-A, aku satu kelas dengan Miko-chan, kemungkinan aku juga akan sebangku dengannya." Jelas Kushina.

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang KHS, di depan sudah ada 2 orang OSIS yang kemungkinan adalah siswa kelas XI. Kushina membukakan kaca mobilnya, mengizinkan ke2 kakak kelasnya ini memperiksa kelengkapan seragam Kushina dan Karin.

Kushina pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus pelajar, memang para siswa di izinkan membawa kendaraan tapi tetap ada peraturan yang sangat teramat ketat di KHS. Tak heran tidak ada siswa yang berani bertindak macam-macam di sekolah ini.

"Karin" Terdengar panggilan seorang laki-laki yang tak asing bagi Kushina tapi siapa?

Karin tak menjawab dia hanya mendelik ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Terlihat seorang pria dengan seragam KHS juga beserta dengan jas OSIS berwarna putih, sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang idola para siswa KHS. Minato Namikaze.

"Kau patroli di bagian depan. Dan kau siswa kelas X masuk dalam barisan kelasmu. Akan di adakan upacara menyambut hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah." Jelas Minato dengan nada suara yang membuat sebuah sewotan muncul di dahi duo Uzumaki ini.

"Hey, kau. Pak ketua, hak apa kau mangusirku? Hah?!" Teriak Karin tepat di telinga Minato.

Karin pun pergi melupakan Kushina di tempat parkiran, dan bergegas menuju ruang OSIS dan segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Minato.

"Sudah ku bilangkan tadi, kenapa kau masih belum masuk ke barisanmu?!" Minato pun tak mendapat respon dari Kushina. Ucapanya tak berarti apa-apa di depan gadis bersurai merah ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Minato Namikaze yang terkenal di kalangan para siswi di KHS ini tak mendapat respon sama sekali saat tengah bicara.

Kushina yang sadar akan tatapan tidak mengenakan yang berasal dari arah Minato segera pergi berlalu meninggalkan Minato. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, dengan posisi dirinya dan Minato yang sejajar hanya arah mereka yang berlawanan.

Dalam posisi ini keduanya sama-sama dapat menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing. Aroma cytrus bercampur ocean tercium di indera pembau Kushina, aroma khas kaum Adam. Sedangkan aroma shampoo khas perempuan tercium oleh Minato karena posisi Kushina yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau berkata seakan kau membenciku, atas dasar apa kau membenciku?! Jangan karena kau terkenal dan tampan juga karena jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS aku jadi takut padamu. Tidak sama sekali." Ucapan Kushina memang lembut tapi membuat Minato bergidik ngeri.

"Heh, siapa kau? Anak baru yang sok jago. Dengan mengatakan bahwa kau mempunyai hobby rahasia dan akan di ketahui saat ada orang yang mencari gara-gara denganmu, itu tak be- Uggghh" Minato tersentak saat merasa sakit yang cukup lumayan di bagian perutnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui hobby misteriusku karna kau baru saja mencari gara-gara denganku." Kushina pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Minato yang masih merintih dan memegangi perutnya yang baru saja mendapatkan salam perkenalan dari Kushina.

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai meninggalkan Minato yang masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tonjokan Kushina.

UPACARA PEMBUKAAN

Kushina yang berada di kelas X-A otomatis barisan kelasnya berada di pinggir terluar barisan peserta yang lainya.

"Miko-chan." Panggil Kushina setengah berbisik kepada Mikotn. Takut kalau-kalau di ketahui oleh OSIS yang tengah berpatroli.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto tetap memandang ke arah kepala sekolah yang masih berpidato.

"Kau mau menemaniku tidak?" Kushina maju sedikit memperkecil jarak antara keduanya.

"Kemana?" Sahut Mikoto yang sedikit menoleh ke arah kiri.

"Aku bosan, aku ingin berpura-pura sakit dan beristirahat di UKS."

Sejak dulu Kushina memang malas menunggu guru selesai bepidato. Jadi dia sering beralasan mual, pusing atau berpura-pura pingsan. Demi menghindari bagian ini.

"Kau ini, kebiasaan. Ayo." Mikoto menarik Kushina keluar dari barisan. Dan entah sejak kapan wajah Kushina sudah pucat.

"Kak, kalau aku boleh tau di mana UKS nya." Tanya Mikoto dengan sopan kepada salah satu OSIS yang sedang berpatroli.

"Kau jalan saja, di belakang barisan sudah ada OSIS yang akan mengantar kalian." Jawab anggota OSIS itu dingin.

"Arigatou." Jawab Mikoto singkat.

Sesampainya di belakang barisan ada OSIS yang mengenakan kain dengan lambang tambah berwarna merah di lengan kanan mereka.

Anggota OSIS itu langsung mengantarkan Mikoto dan Kushina kedalam ruang UKS dan mempersilahkan Kushina untuk di tempat tidur yang sudah tersedia.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan dia disini sendirian. Kembalilah ke barisanmu. " Ujar suara bariton yang berasal dari dalam ruang UKS. Sosok empunya suara tertutup oleh lemari obat yang menjadi pembatas ruang perawat dan ruang pemulihan.

"Jangan membantah." Sambung suara itu lagi.

Kushina'S PoV

Jangan bilang kalau orang itu adalah dia. Laki-laki dengan rambut durian. Ah ku rasa tidak, untuk apa ketua OSIS berada di sini? Bukan mengawasi anggotanya.

Perlahan ku buka mataku, di sebelah kiriku sudah ada seseorang yang kutakuti. Dia tengah membuatkan teh manis hangat untukku. Perlahan kusandarkan tubuhku di bantal yang ada di belakang, berharap dia tidak curiga.

"Kau pintar sekali ya, berpura-pura sakit hanya untuk menghindari pidato kepsek." Minato pun membuka pembicaraan antara kami.

"Darimana kau tau?" Jawabku enteng.

"Karin, dia kakakmu kan?" Minato pun duduk di sampingku.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Kalimat yang sama kembali terlontar dari mulutku.

"Karena kalian mirip." Pada kalimatnya tak sedikit pun ada kesombongan seperti yang selama ini aku lihat.

Entah mengapa aku jadi menyukai mata biru safirnya, seakan menenangkan. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh dahiku dengan telapak tangannya. Rasanya hangat.

"Kau juga tidak panas." Ujarnya dan kini tangannya menyentuh leherku dengan punggung tangannya. Dan sepertinya wajahku memerah dan tidak pucat lagi karena perlakuannya. Di tambah lagi hanya ada kami berdua di UKS.

PLAAK

Aku menepis tangannya berusaha menutupi rona merah yang mewarnai wajahku. Jujur aku menginginkan perlakuannya lebih lama lagi. Tapi tidak enak kalau sampai ada yang melihat kami.

NormaL PoV

"Ternyata benar, kau memang tidak sedang sakit." Ujar Minato kepada Kushina sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaik yang dia miliki.

"Ini, biar pun kau tidak sakit paling tidak minumlah teh ini. Hargai buatanku." Minato menyodorkan segelas teh manis hangat, tidak terlalu panas. Hangat kuku.

Perlahan Kushina meneguk minuman buatan Minato. Minato hanya memperhatikan Kushina yang tengah meminum minuman buatannya. Berharap kalau gadis yang berbeda 2 tahun lebih muda ini menyukai minumannya.

"Aneh tidak rasanya? Aku belum pernah membuat teh sebelumnya." Ujar Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, serta menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Kushina menggeleng, sorot matanya menggambarkan dia tengah berpikir. Mata violetnya nampak indah di tambah lagi penerangan di UKS yang membuat mata itu makin nampak indah.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" Tanya Minato yang merasa di abaikan oleh Kushina.

"Aku dengar. Untuk teh manis biasa ini terhitung enak." Jawab Kushina di sertai sebuah senyuman manis.

"Upacaranya sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Kushina yang menyadari sudah berapa lama dia berada di UKS.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita tidak langsung belajar. Sehabis upacara kalian akan langsung di pulangkan." Minato pun menjelaskan susunan acara hari ini kepada Kushina.

Minato PoV

"Tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku akan kekelasmu, aku mau mengambilkan tasmu." Ujarku tersenyum pada Kushina.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kekelas Kushina. Di dalam kelasnya aku bertemu dengan gadis yang tadi mengantar Kushina ke UKS, aku melihat dia tengah membawakan tas kurasa tas itu milik Kushina. Aku menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang karena aku tau pasti Fugaku sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Dan aku yang akan mengantarkan Kushina pulang. Licik sekali pikiranku.

Bukannya aku hendak melakukan yang tidak tidak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Karin yang menyuruhku. Bisa mati kalau aku tidak mau mengikuti perkataannya. Gadis yang menyeramkan.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang UKS mengajak Kushina pulang. Karena Karin tak bisa pulang bersamanya, kebetulan aku memang inin mengenal anak ini lebih dalam lagi. Sepertinya aku menyukai gadis ini. Ya, aku menyukai Kushina. Tidak, tidak. Mungkin aku mencintainnya, padahal aku baru mengenalnya dalam hitungan hari. Rambut dan matanya sangat cantik dan menawan.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam mobilku, berjalan menuju rumah Kushina. Dia tengah menatap jalanan rupanya, manis kalau sedang tenang kalau tidak, dia mengerikan.

"A, Uzumaki-san?" Tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Kushina dari spion tengah. Tidak enak kalau aku langsung memanggilnya Kushina, kami juga belum terlalu akrab.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Apa hanya kalimat itu yang dapat terucap dari mulutku? Aku benar-benar gugup di buatnya.

"Kurasa ya," Aku harus mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kami berdua. Tanpa pengganggu. Oh Kami-Sama kenapa aku terlalu terobsesi pada gadis ini.

Ku percepat laju kendaraanku menuju ke suatu tempat, tempat yang benar-benar mewakili kami. Mungkin Kushina tidak terlalu, atau hanya aku yang berlebihan?

NormaL PoV

Sebuah mobil ferarri berhenti tepat di sebuah kedai makan sederhana, kedai dengan ukuran 21 X 18,5 meter ini memiliki konsep Jepang kuno. Dengan interior berwarna pastel, sederhana tapi berkelas. Para pengunjung tidak makan di kursi atau meja melainkan lesehan. Di bagian sudut ruangan ada sebuah pohon bambu dan juga bunga sakura, pas untuk para pasangan baru yang ingin mampir.

Minato turun dari mobil membukakan pintu untuk Kushina, dan segera masuk ke dalam kedai itu.

"Jadi benar dugaanku." Ujar seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Minato dan Kushina. Orang itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang mengerikan. Sebuah seringai licik.

**To**  
**Be**  
**Continue.**

**Maaf minna-san ceritanya gak jelas, maaf juga lama publishnya maklum, anak warnet. Sebentar lagi Suna juga mau menghadaou try out, tanggal 13&amp;14 bulan ini. jadi Suna gak punya waktu sama sekali buat kewarnet. Ini juga Suna bikinnya pake ide licik, gimana engga, Suna nge-PM Author yang juga sahabat Suna tapi isi PMnya itu ya.. Cerita ini. Jadi Suna ke warne ga perlu bawa buku atau ngetik ulang tinggal co-pas dari PM doang. Maaf juga kalo TBC nya ga jelas Suna bingung mau ngecat ceritanya dimana buat nge TBC in. Sekali lagi wajib Review! (kok jadi ngancem sih luh Thor?!).**


	4. Long Time Part 3

**Best Friend Become Lovers Chapter 4 Long Time Part 3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre; Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: MinaKushi**

**Sumarry: Kenyataan bahwa Minato teman lama Kushina terbongkar, dan, ini mungkin bisa dibilang nge-date pertama mereka. Atau mungkin bencana?**

**Enjoy Read!**

**Chapter 4**

**Long Time Part 3**

"Jangan lama-lama aku tidak mau ada yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mengerti?!" Tanya Kushina setengah mengancam.

Minato terkekeh geli, baru kali ini ada gadis yang curiga dengannya. Bagi Minato, Kushina sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Menurutmu aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Sudah cukup kau menghajarku tadi pagi. Dan itu saja sakitnya masih belum hilang." Jawab Minato dengan menunjukkan wajah serius namun lucu.

"Bukan itu maksudku baka! Kalau para penggemarmu tau kalau hari ini kau pergi bersamaku bisa mati aku dibunuh mereka." Ujar Kushina, dia tidak takut pada para fans Minato tapi dia tidak mau menyakiti hatinya lagi.

FLASHBACK ON

"Kushi-chan!" Panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sambil berlari menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Ada apa Minato-kun" Jawab gadis itu sambil menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sosok Minato saat masih berumur 7 tahu pada seorang gadis berumur 5 tahun, gadis ini adalah sosok Kushina saat mereka masih kecil.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Kau mau memakai ini tidak?" Tanya Minato kecil meraih tangan Kushina dan meletakkan sebuah gelang sederhana berwarna merah bercampur oranye, dengan tali berwarna biru muda. Di tengahnya tertulis 'MinaKushi'

"Untukku Minato-kun?" Tanya sang gadis kecil, orang yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk. Tanda mengiyakan.

"Lalu Minato-kun?" Tanya sang gadis pada lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sudah ada." Jawab Minato 'kecil' sambil menujukkan sebuah gelang berwarna biru muda dengan tali berwarna merah ke orange'an. Dengan tulisan 'KushiMina'.

2 Bulan semenjak kejadian itu.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa. Kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk, mencari sosok yang di harapkan tanpa menyadari perbedaan yang sangat mencolok dari suasana rumah itu.

"Permisi apa Minato nya ada?" Tanya gadis ini yang ternyata adalah Kushina, kepada seorang pelayan di rumah Minato yang dia kenali.

"Ah, kau Kushina ya? Minato-sama sudah pergi besama keluarganya, mereka akan pindah rumah.

"Pindah? Kemana mereka pindah?!" Tanya Kushina takut kalau mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, takut kalau Minato melupakannya, takut kalau Minato membencinya.

"Kami tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Hanya tuan muda pernah bilang pada kami kalau kau mencarinya, kami harus menyampaikam bahwa dia akan pindah keluar negeri dan akan kembali. Dan menyuruhmu untuk menunggunya kembali ke Jepang."

TESS... TESS... TESS...

Butiran air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kushina saat dia tau kalau dia akan lama tidak bertemu dengan Minato.

FLASHBACK END

Normal PoV

Hati Kushina campur aduk saat ini, tidak menentu. Dia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Minato, walau mungkin Minatn sudah melupakannya.

Gelang pemberian Minato juga masih tersemat di tangan kanan Kushina, ikatannya sudah di buat menjadi ikat mati oleh Kushina agar tidak bisa di lepaskan lagi sampai dia bertemu Minato. Bukan seperti sekarang tapi seperti dulu. Saat mereka masih anak-anak.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Minato membuyarkan lamunan Kushina

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Kushina lemas. Tatapannya berada jauh dari raganya saat ini. Pergi menjelajahi masa lalu, dimana dia dan Minato 'kecil' masih bersama.

Minato menyadari gelagat Kushina, walau baru mengenalnya Minato tau betul Kushina itu gadis seperti apa. Bukan Kushina jika dia murung, apa lagi sampai tak banyak bicara.

"Apa ada yang salah? Jika kau tidak senang bersama denganku, sekarang kita bisa pulang. Bagaimana?" Ujar Minato lembut sambil mengelus tangan putih Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum lembut, perlahan di lepaskannyalah pegangan Minato pada tangannya. Lembut dia menatap Minato dengan lembut, membuat wajah tan Minato bersemu merah.

"Bukan itu Minato-senpai, aku hanya sedang memikirkan masalah pribadiku. Jadi jangan di khawatirkan, itu tidak terlalu penting untukmu." Jawab Kushina, dengan senyuman getir di sunggingkannya.

"Er, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan senpai. Aku jadi merasa sangat tua." Ujar Minato dengan wajah yang sangat lucu, ekspesi kaget Minato saat Kushina memanggilnya senpai membuat tawa Kushina pecah. Tidak terlalu keras tapi lepas, ya. Itulah ciri khas Kushina saat tertawa.

'Kau masih sama, Kushi-na.' Batin Minato

-DI TEMPAT LAIN-

Seorang pria tengah menatap adegan Minato dan Kushina, bibirnya tampak merekah. Membentuk sebuah goresan, sebuah senyum tipis tapi terlihat lembut dan tulus.

"Tolong jaga dia, hanya kau yang paling mengerti dia. Dia sangat merindukanmu, dia adik kesayanganku. Ku percayakan padamu." Ujar laki-laki yang sedari tadi memata-matai Minato dan Kushina.

Pria dengan warna rambut sama dengan Kushina ini segera pergi menuju mobil ferarri hitam miliknya dan segera pergi dari kedai itu. Pria itu adalah kakak kandung Kushina namanya adalah Uzumaki Arashii.

Umurnya berbeda 2 tahun lebih tua dari Kushina, dan 1 tahun lebih muda dari Karin. Seharusnya sekarang Karin sudah lulus SMA tapi karena dia harus pindah dari Uzushio saat awal tahun ajaran jadi mau tidak mau Karin harus mengulang satu tahun lagi. Dan setara dengan Minato, karena lebih tua 1 tahun darinya Minato tidak bisa mengelak dengan permintaan aneh ala Karin.

Minato PoV

Senyumanya masih sama seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah. Kushina, apa kau benci denganku yang tidak menemuimu selama 10 tahun ini? Mungkin aku memang salah tak pernah memberimu kabar tentang kemana aku pindah, aku juga tega membiarkanmu nyaris tak pernah tersenyum. Untung saja selalu ada Mikoto di sisimu, menjadi orang terdekat untukmu selain Karin. Tapi aku bersyukur kau masih mengenakan gelang pemberianku, setidaknya kau masih mengingatku dengan adanya gelang itu.

Tapi, apa kau masih mau menerimaku? Aku sudah meninggalkanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Belum lagi, aku juga sudah berbicara kasar padamu tadi pagi. Senyummu itu, sangat manis. Tapi aku tersayat melihatnya, Kushina. Maafkan aku, akan ku tebus kesalahanku padamu. Aku berjanji.

Minato PoV EnD.

Kedua insan ini saling terdiam melahap makanan pesanan mereka masing-masing tanpa ada kata sedikitpun yang terucap dari mulut mereka.

"A, Uzumaki-san. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu saja?" Tanya Minato lembut dan sopan berharap mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kushina sedikit ketus.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato lagi, mencoba mendapatkan alasan yang tepat dari jawaban Kushina.

"Pertama karena aku belum mengenalmu lebih dalam." Kushina menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencari alasan untuk syarat yang ke dua.

"Ke dua, itu bukan hakmu. Dan lagi aku baru mengenalmu beberapa jam saja. Kau juga bukan tipe yang menyenangkan. Aku sudah selesai makannya, aku mau pulang." Sambung Kushina denga nada datar.

"Ya sudah aku bayar dulu. Kau tunggu saja di mobil." Jawab Minato enteng.

Kushina pun diantarkan pulang oleh Minato. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya sama-sama di rundung keheningan, Minato yang fokus ke jalanan hingga melupakan keberadaan orang ke dua dalam mobil itu. Sedangkan Kushina, dia tetap memperhatikan kegiatan yang terjadi di balik kaca mobil mewah itu

Setibanya dirumah Kushina langsung masuk tanpa berkata-kata lagi pada Minato kecuali sebuah senyum tipis tanda terima kasih.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam segera menjauhi sebuah kediaman elit yang cukup besar, kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Kediaman Namikaze

Seorang pria memasuki sebuah rumah tempat tinggalnya. Para pelayan yang melihat tuannya pulang segera menyambutnya, Minato Namikaze. Dialah sang Putra Mahkota Namikaze Corp.

Wajahnya tampak tak bersemangat, matanya tak menyiratkan cahaya seperti biasanya. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan sebuah perkara yang amat sulit di pecahkan oleh seorang Minato Namikaze.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan salah satu pelayan, dia adalah orang kepercayaan Minato. Obito Uchiha, ia tampak melirik sekilas.

"Tolong." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir pria berumur 17 tahun ini.

Seakan mengerti maksud dari tuannya Obito menganggukkan kepala, segera pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu menuju suatu tempat. Sedangkan Minato melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kediaman Uzumaki.

Seorang gadi muda belia nampak tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang berukuran King size, mata violetnya terpejam. Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya, tapi tampak air mata mengalir di sela-sela kelopak matanya. Gadis ini tak bisa dikatakan sedang bahagia walau senyum membingkai, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Bodoh." Ujarnya sambil tertawa ringan. Tapi air matanya semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Aku bodoh kalau mengharapkan kau, kau tak mengingatku. Bahkan, tatapan matamu sudah berubah. Tidak selembut yang dulu." Sambung gadis itu. Ya, dia adalah Kushina.

Entah pergumulan apa yang tengah di hadapinya, hingga sosok tegar dalam dirinya mengilang. Di gantikan sosok lemah dan rapuh. Sosok yang perlu di sanggah, butuh penenang dan penghibur.

"Maaf, aku bukan Kushina yang dulu kau kenal. Aku bukan Kushina yang lemah lembut, tapi Kushina yang tomboy seperti laki-laki." Kali ini Kushina sudah berhenti menangis. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna merah dan sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi mengganti pakaian yang tadi dia kenakan. Sekarang tampaklah sesosok gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan jaket dengan lengan jaket yang ditarik sampai siku. Celana jeans yang dia kenakan bembentuk sempurna kaki jenjangnya. Rambut merahnya di kuncir ekor kuda.

Tak tampak sedikitpun bahwa dia wanita, tapi itu belum dapat menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

SRREEEEK

Terdengar suara rumput yang terdengar bergerak, tapi tak ada angin. Bergerak karena ulah mahluk lain.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kushina melayangkan tinju tepat pada objek.

"Kau?!" Kushina tersentak melihat 'korban'nya.

TBC

Author's Note

Gomen minna-san. Suna mau cuti dulu, Suna mohon doanya nanti tanggal 22 febuari ini Suna ikut lomba. Lomba Paskibra, bagi Suna ini penting (bukan bermaksud menomor duakan fic). Suna juga jadi Dantonnya (komandan pleton), jadi semua tanggung jawab terberat ada di Suna ketimbang temen2 Suna yg lain. Juga tanggal 28 itu apa lagi, itu event di mana ketua PPI (Purna Paskibraka Indonesia) dateng. Jadi ini bukan event sembarangan bagi semua anggota Paskibra kalau ada ketua PPI dateng itu artinya pelang besar agar bisa menjadi Paskibraka Nasional.

Udh gitu Suna harus mempertahankan gelar juara yang di pegang SMP Suna. Juga mohon doanya ya Minna-san *puppy eyes* no jutsu


	5. Long Time Part 4

**Best Friend Become Lovers Chapter 5 Long Time Part 4**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre; Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: MinaKushi**

**Sumarry:**

**Enjoy Read!**

**Chapter **

**Long Time Part 4**

"Kau?!" Mata Kushina terbelak saat mengetahui sesosok manusia yang baru saja di hajarnya, sosok lelaki seumurannya. Rambut kuning jabrik mencuat-cuat dari balik tanaman yang berada di luar kamar Kushina. Minato Namikaze yang tengah menyelinap di pekarangan rumahnya.

"A-Apa yang kau la-lakukan?!" Tanya Kushina antara takut dan curiga. Bagaimana tidak takut orang yang baru saja di hajarnya adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal tampan dan tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menghukum. Juga curiga bahwa Minato berniat yang tidak-tidak mengingat mereka baru beberapa hari mengenal setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Ano, gomen. Uzumaki-san, tadi aku di suruh menunggu disini oleh Karin. Karena penasaran jadi aku berkeliling di sekitar sini tanpa sengaja aku malah berjalan menuju kamarmu. Dan tanpa sengaja aku tergelincir dan kau langsung menghajarku."

Ujar Minato sambil mengelus pelipisnya yang tampak membiru dan sedikit tergores.

Kushina tak bergeming, ekspresi bersalah tampak di wajahnya. Tapi bukan Kushina namanya kalau tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Gomen. Apa boleh aku mengobati lukamu." Minato tak menjawab dia hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Minato PoV.

Tangannya lembut dan hangat. Rasanya nyaman saat dia mengompres lukaku, pukulannya tadi juga lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Aku heran, perempuan macam apa sebenarnya dia? Tapi, sifatnya itu membuatnya berbeda dari gadis manapun. Dia itu... Unik. Ya, unik.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti lelaki? Aku penasaran, apa aku bisa membuatnya kembali seperti perempuan normal? Tapi aku juga menyukai sisi tomboynya.

Saat aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat dia sangat manis, cantik. Dan sangat memukau, tanpa kusadari wajahku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Ah, kau tidak boleh melakukannya Minato. Belum saatnya, kau harus menahan diri.

"Durian ba-" Tampak sesosok gadis muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kushina. Dia itu Karin.

"Ah gomen, aku telah mengganggu moment kalian. Silahkan di lanjutkan." Moment apa maksudnya? Tunggu. Aku baru tersadar di kamar ini hanya ada aku dan Kushina. Juga posisi kami yang nyaris tanpa jarak. Astaga Kami-sama, kenapa jadi salah paham antara aku dan Kushina.

Wajah Kushina tampak merah, tapi dia tak menunjukkan raut wajah malu atau marah. Tampak seperti biasanya, pintar sekali gadis ini menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Hey, Kushina." Ujarku menariknya agar semakin dekat lagi denganku.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Yap, sekarang dia mulai tampak gugup.

"Wajahmu merah, apa karena kau menyukaiku?" Sekarang wajahnya semakin memerah karena ucapanku barusan. Belum lagi jarak antara wajah kami tak lebih dari 10 cm.

Dia semakin manis dengan wajah yang semerah rambutnya, matanya menatap ke bawah. Entah apa yang sedang di tatapnya, mungkin dia sudah tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanku.

"Ti-tidak!" Heh, kau tak ahli berbohong Kushina.

"Lalu, kenapa kau gugup?" Kusunggingkan senyum mengerikan yang ku miliki. Seringai andalanku.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Kushina, wajahnya semakin memerah. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ugggghhhh" Lagi-lagi, pukulan ke dua yang mendarat di perutku. Rasanya sangat sakit melebihi yang sebelumnya, aku telah berbuat yang salah sampai dia memukulku seperti ini.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, benci, kesal, semuanya melebur jadi satu. Ya, aku tidak suka. Aku seorang kakak kelas yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya dan, tidak sepatutnya seorang gadis berbuat kasar pada seorang laki-laki. Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia memukulku, tadi saja aku sudah di buatnya terluka walaupun luka goresan sekalipun. Wanita macam apa dia?!

End Minato PoV

"Keluar kau sekarang!" Ujar Kushina kepada Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Minato langsung pergi, sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja di tendang Kushina.

Kushina PoV

Dia menyebalkan sekali menggodaku dengan cara seperti itu, belum lagi dia datang ke kamarku dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Mengendap-endap di halaman belakang rumahku.

Aku paling tidak suka dengan laki-laki mesum sepertinya.

Keesokkan harinya (masih Kushina PoV)

Aku terbangun pukul lima pagi, mungkin terlalu pagi bagi para pelajar di sekolah lain. Tapi tidak di Konoha High School. Bel masuk berbunyi pukul enam lebih lima belas menit. Pukul setengah tujuh kami memulai aktifitas normal kami. Aku juga tidak percaya kami memulai aktifitas belajar secepat ini setengah tujuh pagi kami mulai belajar. Juga kami akan pulang paling cepat pukul dua siang.

Sekarang aku sudah tiba di tempat baruku menuntut ilmu, aku berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju tangga yang tak jauh jaraknya dariku. Setelah aku menaiki tangga tepat disebelah kananku adalah pintu masuk menuju kelasku. Kelas sudah ramai, sudah ada Mikoto teman sebangkuku. Sejak SMP aku sudah bersama dengannya. Kami duduk di barisan ke tiga dari lima barisan, dan di deret yang ke dua dari empat deret.

End Kushina PoV.

TEEEET!

Terdengar suara bel masuk, tepat pukul setengah tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Para siswa segera memasuki kelas, beberapa dari mereka mengeluh karena bel masuk yang terlalu cepat. Tak berapa lama seorang pria dewasa memasuki ruang kelas X-A rambutnya jabrik, dengan warna putih keperakkan. Wajahnya tampak berwibawa. Pria itu menatap seluruh kelas, mengamati para siswa didik barunya.

Sebuah goresan muncul di bibirnya, sebuah senyum teruntai. "Pagi, perkenalkan namaku Jiraya Namikaze. Kalian cukup memanggilku Jiraya-sensei. Mohon bantuannya." Ujar pria itu dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

Pelajaran pun di mulai, padahal ini hari pertama mereka belajar. Tapi mereka sudah di suguhkan dengan materi yang lumayan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Di beritahukan kepada seluruh ketua kelas dan anggota OSIS di harapkan kehadirannya di ruang OSIS sekarang juga. Penting." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari balik sound system yang terletak di atas bagian tengah kelas. Kushina yang baru saja terpilih sebagai ketua kelas hanya mendengus kesal. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan ke ruang OSIS yang terletak di lantai 1.

"Dari kelas mana kau?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan poni yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"X-A" Jawab Kushina singkat dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam sudah ada Minato yang menempati kursi di depan tengah dengan tag bertuliskan Ketua OSIS. Di kiri dan kanannya ada ke dua wakilnya juga sekretaris dan bendaharanya.

Minato yang menyadari kehadiran Kushina hanya dapat melirik tanpa menoleh kearah Kushina, Kushina yang tak menyadari terus saja melenggang menuju ke arah kerumunan siswa kelas X lainnya.

Seorang gadis yang tadi sempat menanyakan Kushina berasal dari kelas mana menatap Minato sesaat, dan dia pun menganggukkan kepala memberi isyarat kepada Minato dan anggota OSIS lainnya yang sudah duduk dengan manis di deretan depan ruang OSIS dengan menggunakan jas OSIS mereka masing-masing.

Minato yang duduk di tengah-tengah menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang disatukan (kaya sasuke kalau lagi diam). Matanya menjelajah keseluruh kelas, tatapannya tak sama sekali berubah. Tegas, berwibawa, dan(?) berkharisma.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapatnya." Suara khas laki-laki menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, suara yang mampu membuat seluruh siswa yang tengah berbincar ria terdiam menatap sang empunya suara. Minato Namikaze sang ketua OSIS.

"Aku akan menjalankan program kerja tahunanku, yaitu pemilihan anggota OSIS baru. Aku minta bantuan dari kalian semua, kalian adalah ketua kelas jadi aku harap kalian dapat mengkoordinir seluruh siswa kelas kalian. Ketentuan pendaftaran adalah mereka yang masuk nominasi 10 besar di tiap kelas wajib mengingkuti pendaftaran, dan juga bagi siswa yang tidak masuk 10 besar kelas juga kami beri peluang untuk ikut dalam pendaftaran. Kedua, kalian para ketua OSIS diwajibkan ikur pendaftaran. Karena yang OSIS perlukan adalah mereka yang memiliki dedikasi tinggi, berjiwa pemimpin, juga adalah siswa unggulan yang dimiliki oleh Konoha High School. Juga mereka yang memiliki kemampuan atau bakat lebih dalm kegiatan berorganisasi. Bagi kalian para ketua kelas yang terpilih nanti, kalian dapat mengungdukan diri. Namun, kalian tidak boleh mengikuti pendaftaran di tahun mendatang. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan soal pendaftaran OSIS baru ini?" Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

Seluruh siswa terdiam, saling memandang satu sama lain sampai akhirnya ada salah satu ketua kelas yang mengacungkan tangannya. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kushina.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Minato dingin.

"Kenapa semua ketua kelas wajib mengikuti pendaftaran anggota OSIS baru dengan alasan mereka memiliki jiwa pemimpin, tapi belum tentu semua ketua OSIS memiliki sifat seperti itu. Kami terpilih karena hasil voting para siswa dikelas kami, dan lagi kami adalah warga baru. Kami belum mengetahui apakah kami memiliki jiwa pemimpin atau tidak. Itu sangat terkesan memaksa, belum lagi menjadi anggota OSIS itu cukup memakan banyak waktu kami. Dan lagi, menjadi anggota OSIS itu memerlukan tanggung jawab yang tinggi, tidak asal-asalan." Kushina pun mengutarakan pendapat yang juga bisa dibilang sebagai pertanyaan dengan nada yang meyakinkan, namun tidak terbawa emosi.

"Untuk itu kalian semua dilatih berorganisasi di dalam OSIS, kalian akan diajarkan bagaimana cara menjadi pemimpin sebenarnya dalam ruang lingkup yang lebih besar. Juga, menjadi OSIS tidak akan memakan banyak waktu kalian. Karena segala kegiatan OSIS sudah diatur oleh sekolah. Jadi tidak akan mengganggu waktu kalian." Jelas Minato dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

"Justru karena sekolah yang mengatur maka akan berbenturan dengan kegiatan pribadi kami. Jika saja yang menentukan jadwal kegiatan adalah para pengurus langsung dengan cara dirundingkan maka akan didapati hasil yang tidak akan berbenturuan dengan kegiatan pribadi." Sahut Kushina dengan determinasi tinggi.

"Itu tidak dapat ditentang itu keputusan mutlak." Minato yang terbawa emosi bangkit berdiri dari singgasana kebesarannya.

"Tidak dapat ditentang katamu?! Aku manusia kau, juga mereka semua ini manusia. Kami punya kehidupan kami sendiri, tidak seharusnya pihak sekolah membatasi keseharian kami. Dan lagi, aku mempunyai seorang kakak dia juga anggota OSIS di sekolah ini. KARENA DIA MENJADI ANGGOTA OSIS, KAMI YANG TADINYA SERING BERSAMA SAAT LIBURAN SEKOLAH MAUPUN SAAT AKHIR PEKAN, DAN SEKARANG KEBERSAMAANKU DENGAN KARIN LENYAP SAAT DIA TERPILIH DIURUTAN KEDUA SETELAH KAU SAAT PENDAFTARAN OSIS SAAT ITU. KAKAKKU BERUBAH KARENA NYA." Kushina sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi matanya memerah mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Karin yang hancur semenjak Karin menjadi anggota OSIS.

"Aku menetang keputusanmu." Sambung Kushina dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seluruh ketua kelas yang hadir menatap nanar Minato, benar apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Hubungan antara seorang kakak dan adik menjadi retak karena sebuah organisasi. Para ketua kelas saling berpandangan, setelah mengerti antara satu sama lain. Mereka semua mengangkat tangan.

"Apa?" Ujar Minato yang melihat para ketua kelas mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Kami keberatan dan kami, menentang keputusanmu." Minato yang kecewa menggebrak meja, rahangnya mengeras. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Setelah mendapat respon yang kurang baik dari Minato para ketua kelas keluar dari ruang OSIS juga termasuk Kushina.

Tinggallah para anggota OSIS dan juga Minato, yang masih bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bergumul karena perkataan seorang gadis, bergumun karena sudah bertindak tidak menyenangkan saat rapat. Bergumul memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya.

"Kau keterlaluan." Ujar para anggota OSIS lainnya yang hendak bergegas untuk pulang, termasuk Karin yang tidak terima melihat adik bungsunya menangis karena bentakkan seorang laki-laki.

"Beraninya kau?!" Ujar Karin dan melayang kan sebuah tamparan telak di pipi tan Minato.

Minato hanya memandang Karin dengan pandangan tak senang, karena ulah adiknyalah dia di permalukan.

"Walaupun aku sudah tidak seakrab dulu dengan Kushina, tapi aku berusaha tidak membuatnya menangis. Dan kau berhasil membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Kau tidak layak di sebut pemimpin, kau juga tidak layak disebut laki-laki. Karena kau, sudah membuat seorang gadi rapuh menangis. Kau tahu?! Kau hadir unutk membawa beban untuknya." Karin pun meniggalkan Minato yang masih merenungi perkataanya tadi.

'Apa, apa mereka membenciku?' Batin Minato.

To

Be

Continue

maaf gak bisa bikin efek dramatis, lumayan juga dalam sehari ngepublish 3 chapter yang word(s)nya lumayan woow. dan tak lupa-lupanya author mengingatkan agar mereview fid ini sekian dan terimakasih.

readers: lebay llo thoor.


	6. Long Time Part 5

**Best Friend Become Lovers Chapter 6 Long Time Part 5**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre; Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: MinaKushi**

**Sumarry: Apa yang terjadi setelah pertengkaran antara Minato dengan Kushina? Apakah akan semakin runyam? Simak kelanjutannya.**

**Enjoy Read!**

**Chapter 6**

**Long Time Part 5**

**Minato PoV**

Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? Apa aku telah melukainya? Apa selama aku mengilang dari kehidupannya dia menderita secara tidak langsung? Kami-sama, apa kau bermaksud menghukumku? Karena aku membuatnya Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? Apa aku telah melukainya? Apa selama aku mengilang dari kehidupannya dia menderita secara tidak langsung? Kami-sama, apa kau bermaksud menghukumku? Karena aku membuatnya sengsara?!

"Minato? Cepat turun. Ayo makan dulu." Ibuku, tumben sekali dia ada dirumah?

"Ya, aku akan segera turun." Perlahan aku memposisikan tubuhku duduk di tepian tempat tidur berukuran king size ini.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku, terdengar samar-samar suara yang amat kurindukan. Suara kedua orang tuaku, memang sejak kepindahan kami ke Konoha Ayah dan Ibuku sering sekali bekerja di luar negeri. Kadang mereka ada di rumah dua hari dalam sebulan.

Benar mereka sudah ada di ruang makan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari ke datangan mereka, tapi ini hanya sesaat. Besok atau lusa mungkin mereka sudah pergi lagi.

"Ohayou" Sapaku pada mereka berusaha menutupi kerinduanku.

"Apa kau kesepian selama kami pergi, Minato?" Tanya Ibuku sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut jabrikku. Entah kenapa, aku jadi kepikiran dengan Kushina. Juga dengan kejadian tadi. Apa aku orang yang kejam? Membuatnya menangis? Lalu, apa dia mau memaafkanku?

"Hey, Minato? Kenapa kau melamun? Eh" Ayahku, susah memang kalau aku menutupi sesuatu.

"Ah, ti-tidak." Kurasa sekarang wajahku memerah. Atau malah seperti orang mati?

"Apa kau tengah jatuh cinta Minato, eh?" Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Iya, eh ti-tidak tidak." Jawabku mencoba menghindari kecurigaan mereka.

"Jujur saja kalau memang benar, dulu juga kami pernah merasakannya."

Aku mengangguk, aku terpojok. Dan lagi aku juga membutuhkan solusi masalahku dengan Kushina. Tapi, apa aku hanya sekedar menyukainya atau aku malah mencintainya?

"Ya" Jawabku singkat

"Siapa nama gadis itu? Apa bisa gadis itu kau perkenalkan pada kami?" Tanya Ibuku antusias.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, kami sedang ada masalah. Apa, Okaa-san dan Otou-san mau membantuku?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang nyaris tanpa semangat.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Ibuku saat acara makan bersama kami selesai.

"Aku, dia memukulku. Karena aku mencoba menggodanya, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi membencinya. Dan tadi saat rapat OSIS, pendapatnya dengan pendapatku bersebrangan. Jadi aku memarahinya, dan dia menangis. Aku ingin meminta maaf, namun. Aku takut kalau dia tidak mau memaafkanku." Jawabku menjelaskan persoalan yang terjadi diantara kami.

Kedua orang tuaku tersenyum mendengar penjelasanku. Aku lega saat mereka tak memarahiku.

"Minato, kalian masih terhitung dalam masa penyesuaian. Wajar saja jika kalian bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat. Tapi jangan sampar kalian bertengkar terlalu lama. Itu akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian, meski kalian masih bersahabat. Bisa jadi dari persahabatan akan melahirkan cinta di antara kalian." Ayah pun memberiku masukkan. Aku semakin lega, tapi bagaimana respon dari Kushina nantinya?

**Keesokkan harinya (end Minato pov)**

Seorang siswa melangkah dengan langkah yang mantap, bukan menuju kelasnya tapi menuju salah satu kelas yang terletak di lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya. Rambut kuningnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Mata biru safirnya menatap lurus ke depan mencari sosok yang di rindukannya.

"Kesini kau!" Ujar pria itu sambil menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut merah. Mata violetnya membulat saat sadar siapa yang menarik tangannya.

Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah, pukul enam lebih lima belas menit langit masih terlihat gelap. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, tangan pria itu menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Manik safir sang pria itu bertemu dengan manik violet sang gadis.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku salah membentakmu saat rapat kemarin." Ujar pria itu. Minato.

Kushina memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan safir bening itu. Tanggannya masih tergenggam erat oleh Minato.

"Aku juga salah, tak memberi kabar saat aku pergi 10 tahun yang lalu." Dengan lembut tangan kiri Minato menarik lembut wajah Kushina agar dapat di pandangnya violet indah itu.

**'DEG'**

Jantung ke duanya berdebar, akibat adegan mereka yang di saksikan banyak siswa. Entah adegan romantis atau adegan ironi.

"Ku tahu kau masih menyimpan gelang pemberianku, iya kan? Kau juga masih memegang teguh, bahwa kau akan menunggu kepulanganku. Aku sudah pulang, Kushi-chan." Senyum manis membingkai wajah tampan Minato.

Minato pun maju mendekatkan diri pada gadis masa kecilnya, di peluknyalah tubuh kecil Kushina. Matanya terpejam merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Arigatou Kusina, atas penantianmu. Aishiteru Kushi-chan." Bisik Minato lembut di telinga Kushina.

"Aishiteru yo, Minato-kun." Jawab Kushina terdengar samar.

"Jadi kalau begitu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku. Kushi-chan?" Minato pun mundur sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Kushina.

Anggukkan, hanya jawaban itu yang diberikan Kushina. Ke duanya maju perlahan, saling memiringkan kepala mereka. Desah napas mereka terasa dalam posisi ini. Mata mereka terpejam, membiarkan insting mereka yang bekerja.

**TEEEEEEET!**

Suara bel mengacaukan adegan mereka, wajah ke duanya sukses memerah. Tapi sebuah senyum masih terlihat, ke duanya berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berpisah di tangg, Kushina yang kelasnya terletak di lantai 2 dan Minato yang kelasnya terletak di lantai 1. Masih terngiang di benak mereka, apa yang hampir saja mereka lakukan tadi.

"Hey, Kushina ayo bangun. Kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan?" Panggil seorang gadis berambut merah, sambil setengah mengguncang sosok yang terbaring di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah Nee-san, aku tidak enak badan." Jawab Kushina, perlahan tangan Karin menyentuh dahi Kushina.

"Lumayan hangat. Yasudah. Aku berangkat dulu." Sahut Karin dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kushina.

**Kushina PoV**

Kenapa aku harus bermimpi seperti itu, tidak akan mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Walau aku menginginkannya, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin semakin tak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Tapi kenapa mimpi tadi sangat nyata?

Aku bangkit menuju kamar mandi padahal tubuhku tak mau bergerak, aku mandi dengan air hangat. Menyegarkan tubuhku. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaus berwarna merah dan celana training panjang. Tubuhku merasa kedinginan. Lebih tepatnya kakiku.

Aku pergi menuju meja belajarku, mengambil selembar kertas hvs dan mulai menggoreskan pensilku di permukaan kertas itu. Aku membuat gambar yang terkenal dengan nama doodle. Gambar yang mewakili isi pikiranku, juga perasaanku. Tak terasa aku memakan waktu satu setengah jam hanya untuk menggambar kertas hvs berukuran legal ini sampai tak tersisa lahan kosong sedikitpun.

Aku menghela napas, meraih handphoneku kemudian memotret hasil gambarku. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasanku, setelah membuat gambar aku pasti memotretnya.

Aku pun menyebarkan gambar buatanku di sosial media Instagram yang biasa di gunakan untuk menshere gambar maupun video. Ku perhatikan isi kamarku berharap ada hal yang bisa ku kerjakan.

Karena kurasa tak ada lagi yang dapat kukerjakan melihat kamarku yang rapih, aku keluar kehalaman belakang kamarku. Disana ada sebuah ayunan untuk dua orang yang menghadap langsung kamarku.

Aku melihat tanaman bunga mawarku yang rusak mungkin karena ulah Minato, sekilas aku melihat sebuah benda berwarna biru muda. Aku bangun dari ayunan, menuju benda yang kulihat tadi. Setelah sampai dan melihat dari dekat aku tersentak melihat sebuah gelang berwarna biru muda, bertuliskan 'KushiMina'.

"Ge-gelang ini milik Minato." Gumamku lirih.

Ternyata dia masih mengingatku, apa mungkin aku sudah salah paham dengannya? Dan apa aku sudah membuatnya marah kemarin? Kami-sama apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya?

**End Kushina PoV**

Pada jam istirahat di Konoha High School tampak seorang pria yang berlari menuju kelas yang terletak di lantai 2 sekolahnya, wajahnya tampak menyiratkan ke khawatiran.

"Mana Kushina?" Tanyanya saat berada diruang kelas X-A.

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk, dia sedang tidak enak badan katanya." Jawab seorang gadis teman sebangku Kushina dia adalah Mikoto.

"Apa?!" Minato pun tersentak saat mendengar jawaban dari Mikoto. Dia kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Karin!" Panggil Minato setibanya di kelas XII-C.

Orang yang dipanggilpun menoleh, tatapan matanya menyorotkan kebencian juga penasaran apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pangeran KHS ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau hari ini dia tidak sekolah?" Tanya Minato seraya maju menghampiri Karin.

"Apa gunanya aku bilang padamu? Lagi pula itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Durian." Jawab Karin judes, dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi, aku. ARRRGGGH! Kau tidak mengerti, hari ini aku berniat meminta maaf padanya." Minato setengah memelas pada Karin.

"Maaf untuk apa? Terlambat." Karin hendak bangkit meninggalkan Minato yang tengah berlutut.

"Karin, aku menyukai adikmu. Mungkin, aku mencintainya." Jawab Minato tertunduk.

"Ya sudah, lagi pula. Ini semua memang salahku. Dan aku juga yang telah meninggalkannya 10 tahun yang lalu." Minato bangkit dari posisi belututnya, pergi menuju mejanya dan mengambil tas miliknya.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?" Tanya Karin menyadari apa yang akan Minato lakukan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Minato membalikan kata-kata Karin. Kaki jenjang Minato berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran mobil. Dia duduk di balik kemudi, tasnya dia letakkan di jok sebelahnya. Mobil Ferarri itu melaju meninggalkan sekolah elit itu, jangan heran juga bila Minato dapat keluar dengan mudahnya. Jelas saja Ayahnya adalah sang empunya sekolah itu.

**Di rumah Kushina.**

.  
.

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki rumahnya, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas dan malas bergerak. Dengan langkah yang gontai dia memasuki rumahnya berjalan menuju kamarnya ditangannya ada sebuah gelang yang tadi ditemukannya ditaman belakang, yang ternyata adalah milik Minato.

Perlahan tangannya menggapai knop pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening. Dunianya serasa bergoyang, gelang yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya terjatuh. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, beruntung. Tubuh Kushina tak langsung jatuh terhempas ke lantai, melainkan terjatuh disofa yang terletek disamping pintu kamar Kushina. Walaupun posisinya tidak menguntungkan, setidaknya kapala Kushina tidak terbentur tembok atau lantai yang ada disana.

**'DEG'**

Jantung Minato berdegup kencang tak beraturan, rasa cemas, khawatir, takut, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat sesaat, terbayang sosok Kushina dipikirannya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Kushina, Minato segera melajukan keceptan mobilnya sebisa mungkin tanpa menyenggol kendaraan lain.

"Kushina, kurahap ku baik-baik saja." Guman Minato mengucapkan semua kalimat doa untuk Kushina.

**To**

**Be**

**Continue**

**maaf kalau penulisannya masih ada yang typo. makasih buat semua readers yang udah mau ngefav fic ini, juga yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutannya *lebay llo thor***

**juga buat yang mau ngeluangin waktunya buat ngereview, niatnya mau ngepublish sekalian sama chapter 7 sampe 8 tapi ada salah satu Author (tapi gak mau ngaku Author) yang nyaranin seminggu 1 chapter. jujur Suna males klo 1 minggu 1 chapter.**

**Readers: Tapi kenapa llo lakuin?!**

**Suna: Ya abisnya Suna juga ada cerit baru yang ngebet mau ditulis yang melintas tanpa dosa dikepala Suna, udah gitu juga mau ngelanjutin fic yang satunya lagi yang sempat terlantar. Jadi mau gak mau, siap ga siap, suka ga suka, enak ga enak, harus dilakuin.**

**Yaudah cukup banyak bacot and the cingcongnya. Kalian semua yang udah baca cerit ini kudu mesti hrus wajib ngereview! #Digiles**


	7. Before

**Best Friend Become Lover**

**Chapter 7**

**Before**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sumarry: Minato datang disaat yang tepat, dan sukses dengan rencananya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, apa penyebabnya? Simak dichapter ini.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated: MA (Masih Aman maksudnya #plaaak).**

**Chapter 7**

**Before**

**Enjoy Read Minna-san!**

Minato menginjak kuat gas mobilnya, berharap segera sampai dikediaman Kushina. Tanpa sadar, kecepatan mobil Minato melampaui 80KM/JAM. Yang berarti sangat membahayakan keselamatan sang pengendara itu sendiri. 'Persetan dengan itu' Pikir Minato.

Sambil terus fokus pada jalanan, benaknya terus mengkhawatirkan Kushina. Perasaan gusar menghantuinya, sesekali muncul gambaran yang tidak-tidak tentang Kushina. Tapi dia terus menepis gambaran yang menurutnya mengerikan itu, walau. Gambaran itu kembali muncul lebih mengerikan lagi.

Dikuranginyalah kecepatan mobilnya saat melihat sebuah rumah 4 lantai dengan gerbang berwarna merah bercampur keemasan disisinya yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meteran ini.

Pelayan yang dirumah itu yang mengenali Minato segera membuka gerbangnya, tanpa diinstruksikan lagi.

Minato segera turun dari mobilnya bergegas menuju kamar Kushina. Dia tidak tau pasti dimana letak kamar Kushina, karena waktu itu dia masuk ke kamar Kushina melalui jendela. Saat hendak menuju lantai 2, Minato melihat sesuatu seperti darah yang amat banyak. Karena penasaran dia melangkah mundur untuk memastikan objek yang dilihatnya.

Objek itu bukanlah darah melainkan rambut merah Kushina yang tergerai berantakkan. Dengan sigap Minato segera berlari, mendekati sosok itu. Digendongnyalah Kushina dengan ala bridal style.

Dengan perlahan Minato membaringkan Kushina ditempat tidurnya. Diselimutinya gadis itu dengan selimut yang terletak dibawah kakinya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, Kushina." Terdengar kalimat penyesalan dari mulut Minato.

Matanya terus menatap sendu gadis itu, perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya. Dia beranjak menuju dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Kushina. Mencari sesuatu yang dapat mempercepat kembalinya kesadaran Kushina.

"Akan ku buat!" Ujar Minato menjentikkan jarinya.

Minato pun bergumul dengan peralatan dapur yang ada di kamar Kushina, berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat di buatnya untuk membantu pemulihan tenaga Kushina saat dia tersadar nanti.

Sejak kapan aku bisa memasak? Minato membatin. Dia hanya mengikuti insting kemanusiaannya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi dia membuat apa yang dia tau.

Membuat bubur nasi yang entah apa rasanya, sebelumnya Minato pernah di suruh memasak air oleh ibunya tapi ia malah membuat air yang dimasak itu habis dan membuat panci yang di gunakan menjadi hangus terbakar. Semoga hal itu tidak terulang kembali, begitu pikir Minato mengenang kejadian itu.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Panggil sebuah suara khas pria dewasa.

Minato menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di depannya sudah berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala. Matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan menatap curiga Minato dengan tatapan 'akan-ku-bunuh-kau', matanya berkilat memperhatikan Minato dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Ano, tadi aku melihat Kushina pingsan. Jadi aku ingin membuatkannya bubur." Jelas Minato tergagap.

"Siapa kau?" Pria itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lagi (¿).

"Aku, Minato Namikaze." Kali ini Minato tidak tergugup. Tapi batinnya malah bingung, bertanya siapa sosok merah (¿) yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ah, jadi kau ketua dewan murid itu. Kushina banya bercerita tentangmu." Pria itu melangkah menarik salah satu kursi makan yang ada di dekatnya, dan duduk disitu.

"Kalian juga terlibat pertengkaran, kan? Beberapa hari yang lalu. Kushina bilang, kau bahkan membentaknya." Sambung pria itu.

Minato terdiam, mengingat kejadian saat itu. Dia memalingkan tubuhnya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kemarin lebih tepatnya, batin Minato mengingat pertengkaran mereka. Minato menghela napas panjang, mencoba tidak terlihat gugup di depan pria ini.

"Kushina bilang kau baik padanya saat hari pertama masuk sekolah, tapi kau malah membuatnya menangis saat rapat pengurus OSIS dan ketua kelas." Pria itu kembali berujar.

"Saat itu aku kesal dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan membentak itu. Dan aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf padanya karena kejadian itu." Minato mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenaranya terjadi.

"Tanpa kau pintapun Kushina sudah memaafkanmu. Sejak ke pergianmu 10 tahun yang lalu, dia terus berharap kau kembali. Dan kejadian kemarin, dia hanya menganggap bahwa kau belum mengingat sepenuhnya apa arti Kushina bagimu seperti 10 tahun yang lalu." Pria itu menjelaskan perasaan Kushina pada Minato tanpa harus melukainya.

Minato kembali bergumul dengan perabotan dapur, meracik bumbu untuk membuat bubur yang pas dilidah Kushina. Dia tidak mau karena rasa bubur yang aneh Kushina semakin membencinya.

"Kau ini, dari tadi bicara saja tanpa mengenalkan dirimu. Padahal kau sudah tau banyak tentangku, setidaknya perkenalkan namamu sebelum berbicara." Minato menggerutu (Minato menggerutu? Gak salah?!), karena pria itu terus saja berbicara.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Namaku, Uzumaki Arashii. Aku kakak tertua Kushina dan Karin, cukup?" Jawab pria itu meladeni perkataan Minato.

Selisih mereka adalah 3 tahun, Karin saja sudah terhitung tua bagiku dan dia ini 3 tahun lebih tua dari Karin? Berarti usianya, 21 tahun?! Batin Minato berteriak. Feb 16

"Ku titip Kushina padamu, Minato." Ujar pria yang bernama Arashii itu. Dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minato yang masih sibuk membuat bubur untuk Kushina.

**Minato PoV.**

Aku memang salah, aku adalah boneka, aku tidak tau apa yang terbaik. Aku memang tidak pantas disebut sebagai pemimpin.

Aku hanya menuruti perintah sekolah, tanpa berpikir panjang apa dampak dari keputuranku nantinya. Aku terlalu penurut, sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang dewasa.

Aku memang pantas disalahkan, bahkan tanpa kusadari. Banyak anggotaku yang tidak dapat merasakan kebersamaan dengan orang yang mereka sayangi. Termasuk Karin dan Kushina, terbentuk jurang antara mereka akibat peraturan yang kusetujui.

Aku memang bodoh, mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan dari yang lainnya. Heh, untuk apa aku jadi ketua kalau aku harus jadi boneka mereka.

Tanpa aku sadari bubur buatku sudah masak, ku tuang bubur itu kemangkuk yang sudah aku sediakan. Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kamar Kushina.

Ku lihat posisi tidur Kushina yang berubah, kurasa dia tidak lagi pingsan melainkan tertidur. Ku letakkan mangkuk bubur yang ku bawa di meja yang terletak disamping ranjang Kushina.

Wajahnya nampak manis kalau sedang tertidur, tapi ku yakin di balik wajahnya itu tersimpan berbagai rahasia. Termasuk kesedihan yang dipendamnya.

Posisinya tertidur tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur, kedua kakinya membentang membuat selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya berantakkan. Posisinya tengkurap, tapi wajahnya menghadap kearah jendela. Lucu sekali jika melihatnya.

Aku jadi membayangkan jika aku suatu hari nanti menikah dengannya, dan kami tidur satu ranjang. Dengan posisi tidurnya yang seperti ini aku yakin, setiap malam aku pasti ditendanginya. Hei?! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir ke arah sana?

Tapi, tak apalah jika itu menjadi kenyataan. Toh aku juga menginginkannya. Kuharap kalian tidak berpikiran negatif tentang apa yang aku maksud 'menginginkannya'. Yang aku maksudkan adalah, terus bersamanya. Bukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi aku juga laki-laki normal. Ah sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kushina mau mendengar penjelasanku, dan mau memaafkanku.

Aku tak mau ada kesalahpahaman lagi, aku ingin berterus terang termasuk perasaanku.

**Normal PoV.**

Kushina meliukkan tubuhnya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Matanya terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk di kamarnya.

Dia terperanjat, melihat sosok kuning (¿) yang ada di depannya. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut pada Kushina, menampakkan safir yang amat lembut dan hangat menatap Kushina.

Sejak kapan? Batin Kushina bertanya. Melihat dari penampilannya Kushina menarik kesimpulan, Minato kabur dari jam pelajaran. Bahkan dia kabur sebelum jam istirahat.

Kemeja kotak-kotak dengan dasi yang senada, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bermotif triball di sisi luar celana. Juga almamater atau jas khas OSIS yang tersampir di bahunya. Tidak dapat di duga seorang Minato Namikaze kabur saat jam pelajaran, kalau Kushina saat SMP sudah sering melakukannya. Minato? Yang benar saja. Batin Kushina tidak percaya.

Siswa teladan ternyata dapat melanggar aturan juga. Batin Kushina terkekeh.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?!" Tanya Kushina sinis pada mahluk yang ada di depannya (¿) ini.

"Ano, Karin bilang kau sakit. Jadi aku berniat mengujungimu, aku juga merasa bersalah saat rapat waktu itu." Jawab Minato berhati-hati takut kena damprat Kushina.

Kushina menaikan salah satu alisnya, memikirkan 'sambutan' untuk 'tamu'nya. Senyum jahil terlihat samar di bibirnya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kushina mempertahankan ekspresi jahil kepunyaannya.

Minato hanya mengangguk, memang tak ada tujuan lain kedatangannya ke sini. Terkecuali tentang 'pernyataan'nya.

"Kau pingsan tadi, makanlah dulu bubur itu sebelum dingin." Ujar Minato sebelum Kushina mengucapkan kalimat jebakan lainnya.

"Siapa yang membuatnya? Kau, atau Arashii-Nii?" Jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Minato.

"Kau tak mau menjawab, aku juga tak mau makan!" Kushina memalingkan mukanya.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku yang membuatnya." Minato menjawab dengan nada lesu (OOC).

"Kau tidak berniat meracuniku, bukan." Tanya Kushina dengan wajah memelas.

Kali ini Minato sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Kushina, belum lagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa di bilang seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon pada orang tua mereka. #di-shanarro-Kushina.

Mana mungkin aku meracunimu! Batin Minato menjerit. Matanya menatap Kushina seakan berkata, jangan-bercanda.

"Aku tidak meracunimu, asal kau tau. Saat aku membuatnya tadi kakakmu, Arashii. Terus memperhatikanku, jadi tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Minato pun menjelaskan apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kushina menyeringai mendengar penuturan Minato. Perlahan di ambilnya mangkuk yang berisi bubur buatan Minato.

Perlahan dimakannya bubur itu, Minato yang tadinya berdiri sekarang sudah memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di lantai. Matanya menatap Kushina, seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Kushina, aku ingin jujur padamu." Minato mulai membuka pembicaraan antara mereka. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Kushina tak menjawab hanya menatap Minato dengan tatapan, cepat-katakan. Mulutnya terus di jejali bubur. Sesekali dia mengunyahnya. Bubur itu memang sengaja di buat oleg Minato tidak terlalu halus, takut kalau Kushina tak mau memakannya.

"Aku mau meminta maaf padamu, soal rapat waktu itu. Maaf aku membentakku, aku terlalu penurut." Minato memejam sesaat, menghirup udara melalui hidungnya dan menghembuskanya melalui mulutnya. Mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Ayahku yang membuat semua aturan itu, dan mereka yang terpilih menjadi anggota OSIS harus bersedia menuruti peraturan itu. Dengan alasan, kalau kami menjalankan kegiatan pada hari sekolah akan mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar. Jadi mau tidak mau, kami melaksanakan kegiatan di luar hari sekolah." Minato menghentikan kalimatnya menatap Kushina yang menghentikan acara makannya dan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa merubah aturan itu. Aku hanya dapat meminta keringanan pada hari-hari tertentu untuk tidak melaksanakan kegiatan apapun yang berkaitan dengan OSIS. Sulit mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, tapi apa mau di kata. Ini sudah menjadi ketentuan sekolah."

Tatapan bersalah terpancar dari wajah tan Minato, dia tidak mau Kushina marah lagi padanya. Membuatnya menunggu selama 10 tahun itu sudah membuatnya sedih. Begitu pikir Minato.

"Ooh." Kushina hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Minato yang panjang kali lebar (¿) itu.

Kushina hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur hendak menaruh mangkuk kotor bekas bubur tadi. Langkahnya tertahan, sesuatu yang besar menahan tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya Minato memeluk Kushina dari belakang, kepalanya di letakkan di bahu kanan Kushina. Deru napasnya terasa jelas di leher Kushina.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina panik, akibat pelukan Minato.

Kushina PoV.

Tubuhnya terasa hangat, aku merasa nyaman di pelukannya. Desah napasnya membuatku merasa merinding. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Aku kenapa jadi menyukai adegan ini, ayolah Kushina. Jangan menikmatinya, kau tau sendiri apa yang ada di dalam kepala kebanyakan lelaki? Mereka hanya menginginkan apa yang mereka mau. Jika sudah mendapatkannya, mereka akan mencampakkan kita. Kushina. Cobalah berpikir.

End Kushina PoV.

"Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian aku meninggalkanmu 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu orang tuaku mendapat tugas di luar negeri. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus meninggalkanmu." Kalimat Minato sangat lembut namun terdengar tegas. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kushina.

"Jadi apa kau mau memaafkanku, Kushi-chan? Dan, mana gelangku?" Tanya Minato menyeringai.

"Da-dari mana kau tau tentang gelang itu? Dan berhentilah memanggilku Kushi-chan!" Kushina mulai memberontak dari pelukan Minato, tapi tetap "Da-dari mana kau tau tentang gelang itu? Dan berhentilah memanggilku Kushi-chan!" Kushina mulai memberontak dari pelukan Minato, tapi tetap saja sulit.

Kushina menoleh, dan wajahnya langsung bertemu dengan wajah Minato. Violetnya bertemu dengan safir Minato, tatapannya meneduh

Kan.

"Hei, gelangku jatuh saat aku datang kemari waktu itu. Dan lagi, saat kau pingsan tadi kau menggenggam gelangku." Minato melepaskan pelukannya.

Memposisikan dirinya setengah bersujud di depan Kushina, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kushina, matanya memandang violet Kushina.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Setelah kepergianku dulu?" Matanya terus memandang Kushina seakan tak ada hari esok baginya.

"Menurutmu?" Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kushina.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai kata ya!" Minato tersenyum hangat pada Kushina, safirnya seakan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan bukan untuk menjadi kekasihku?" Wajah Kushina merah padam akibat pengakuan Minato yang terlalu jujur.

Bagitu pun Minato yang menahan malu debian pengakuannya sekarang ini. Safirnya berharap Kushina akan menerimanya, rapid tidak semudah itu men'jinak'kan seorang Kushina uzumaki.

"Maaf. Minato, aku tidak bisa,,, " Kushina menggantungkan kalimatnya, violetnya menatap safir Minato yang perlahan cahayanya meredup.

"Menolakmu maksudnya" Minato terbelak bukan senang atau sedih tapi bingung dengan ucapan Kushina.

Perlahan Minato mencoba mengolah semua kalimat Kushina, kata demi kata. Tapi entah mengapa otaknya yang dapat dibilang jenius ini menjadi lemot di hadapan gadis yang satu ini.

**To Be Continued**

**akankah pangeran berembut durian ini mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kushina? ataukah tidak?! simak di chapter 8 sayonara!**


	8. Sayonara

**Best Friend Become Lovers**

**Chapter 8**

**Sayonara!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Sudah taukan kalian, tentang apa itu 'LDR'? Bagaimana itu terjadi dalam cerita kali ini? Akankah mampu jika sepasang kekasih yang baru merajut asmara terpisah? Akankah mereka bertahan? Atau malah bubar?!**

**Enjoy read minna-san**

**Chapter 8**

**Sayonara!**

Minato sudah mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kushina, bibirnya membentuk goresan indah, goresan yang mewakili isi hatinya. Perasaannya, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kushina membalasnya, dan hari ini mereka resmi mejadi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

"Kushina? Kenapa jam segini kau sudah rapih?" Tanya Karin, yang heran melihat tingkah adiknya hari ini.

"Aku tidak ingin terlambat -ttebane." Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Karena hari ini Minato akan menjemputnya, kau memangnya tidak tau. Kemarin Minato meminta izin padaku, untuk menjadikan Kushina pacarnya." Wajah Kushina merah, bukan lagi merah karena malu, tapi juga karena emosi. Violetnya menatap tajam ke arah pria yang tadi berkata kalimat 'SAKRAL' Kushina.

Seorang pria tinggi semampai, dengan rambut merah jabrik tengah terdiam memandang Karin dan Kushina dengan tatapan yang, sulit di jelaskan dengan bahasa dunia. Pria yang ternyata adalah Arashii itu, sedanga bersandar di kusen pintu kamar Kushina yang memang tidak tertutup. Kedua tangannya di silakan di depan dada.

"Kalau kau mau menghajarku, silahkan. Tapi akan ku buat kalian..." Wajah Kushina menegang tak ingin kalimat yang tidak-tidak keluar dari mulut kakak lekakinya ini.

"Cukup! Aku tidak akan merah." Ujar Kushina memalingkan muka tak ingin wajah kesalnya di lihat oleh kakaknya.

TIIIN! TIIIN! TIIIN!

Terdengar suara klaksonan mobil dari arah luar kediaman Uzumaki, Kushina yang sadar siapa pemilik dari kendaraan itu segera berlari. Benar dugaannya, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut kuning jabrik keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Di telingannya tarkait batang kacamata, kacamata hitam yang nyaris setiap mengendarai mobil itu selalu di gunakan oleh pria berambut blonde ini. Pria itu adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Minato segera melepas kacamatanya.

Kushina menggeleng cepat, sekarang memang baru pukul setengah enam pagi. Mereka memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar pukul enam lebih lima belas menit, perjalanan dari rumah Kushina menuju sekolah membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk menghindari kata terlambat.

Dari dalam rumah Kushina terlihat sepasang kakak beradik yang tengah berjalan mendekati termpat Kushina dan Minato sekarang. Mereka adalah Arashii dan Karin, dalam diam mereka menertawai Kushina dan Minato, mereka tertawa dalam hati. Mencegah kemungkinan Kushina akan mengamuk nantinya.

"Yasudah. Arashii-nii, Karin-nee. Aku berangkat dulu ya, dan kau! Nee-san, jangan beritu siapapun di sekolah tentang hubunganku dengan Minato!" Ujar Kushina dengan tatapan _'akan-ku-bunuh-kau'_.

"Ittekimasu!" Ujar Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Itterasai, okashinafutari _(pasangan aneh)_" Ujar Karin tersenyum jahil pada Kushina yang sudah berangkat bersama Minato.

* * *

"Kushina?" Panggil Minato sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Ngh?" Kushina hanya bergumam tak jelas dan sekadar menoleh pada Minato.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Minato kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, matanya menatap serius Kushina sesekali melalui spion tengah.

"Berjanji apa?" Kushina mulai bingung dengan arah perkataan Minato takut kalau-kalau Minato mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kushina.

"Berjanji, kalau kau tidak akan meniggalkanku. Berjanji kalau kau akan selalu setia padaku, dan ku mohon jujurlah padaku apapun masalah yang kau hadapi. Dan satu lagi, jika suatu saat aku pergi. Walau aku kembali aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku." Kali ini Minato memperlambat laju mobilnya, mata langitnya menatap dalam violet Kushina. Seakan itu adalah hari terakhir bagi mereka.

Kushina termenung sesaat, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan di terimanya. Kemungkinan jika benar suatu hari nanti, Minato akan meninggalkannya. Pergi jauh dari sisinya, dan yang terparah melupakannya.

Kushina menggeleng, matanya terus terpejam tak berani menatap safir Minato. Tak berani menghadapi kemungkinan jika pria tampan yang sedang bersamanya itu meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka baru menjadi kekasih baru selama satu hari, itupun masih kurang bebeara pam lagi untuk genap mencapai satu hari.

Kushina tidak terima melihat Minato bersama wanita lain, jika benar Minato akan pergi meningalkannnya. Egois memang, tapi tidak ada satupun wanita yang dapat mudah menerima kakasih mereka dekat dengan wanita lain. Kushina juga seorang wanita yang ingin mendapatkan haknya untuk dapat bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya.

Perlahan, violet indah itu kmbali muncul. Setelah selesai bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri Kushina membuka matanya, memberanikan diri menatap mata langit milik Minato yang masih memandangnya penuh harap. Kushina tersenyum singkat, menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Minato sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku bersedia Minato. Dan kau harus konsekuen dengan perkataanmu tadi." Kushina menatap lekat Minato, mencoba memenuhi ruang kosong di otaknya dengan bayang-bayang Minato, wajah tampannya, mata langitnya, senyumannya, juga saat Minato menyaatakan cintanya pada Kushina beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Baiklah, baik. Kalau begitu, eratkan sabuk pengamanmu. Kita akan mencapai sekolah dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit." Sahut Minato yang tak lupa sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

Kushina mengabaikan ucapan Minato, tidak yakin dengan kehebatan mengemudi Minato. Tak butuh waktu lama Ferrarri hitam Minato sudah melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengerikan. Membuat tubuh Kushina terdorong kebelakang.

Minato terkekeh geli menyadari ekspresi spontan yang di tunjukan oleh Kushina, gadis yang sekarang resmi menjadi miliknya. Walau tidak dapat ia miliki seutuhnya sampai mereka mengikrarkan janji setia sehidup semati di altar Gere

"Apanya yang lucu?!" Tanya Kushina di susul erangan kesal dari bibirnya.

senyum miring di sunggingkan Minato entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, tapi Kushina yakin itu bukan hal yang lucu baginya. Mereka baru menjadi kekasih selama kurang dari satu hari tapi entah kenapa, di lihat dari kelakuan mereka banyak orang yang akan mengira hubungan mereka tidak akan lama.

Sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan mereka lalui kurang dari 5 menit, tak lama Minato mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya perlahan memasuki sebuah kompleks sebuah sekolah tempat mereka menempa ilmu mereka. Minato masih memandangi wajah Kushina yang masih belum terbiasa dengan gaya mengemudi Minato.

"Kau tiba lebih dari lima menit! Dan cara mengemudimu dapat membunuhku!" Teriak Kushina saat turun dari mobil Minato.

"Sudah empat kali aku mengikuti test mengemudi, tiga test diawasi oleh pengawas yang sama dan aku gagal. Mereka bilang gaya mengemudiku mengancam keselamatan pengendara dan mengguna jalan lainya." Minato menjelaskan dengan senyum yang terus merekah di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pengawas yang keempat?" Tanya Kushina ingin mengetahui kelanjutan cerita Minato.

"Pengawas keempat bilang, gaya mengemudiku extreme. Tapi secara teknis tidak melanggar aturan, aku selalu mentaati atura yang ada, hanya saja aku tidak dapat mengontrol kecepatanku saat mengemudi. Jadi aku lulus di test keempat." Minato melangkah mendahului Kushina yang masih melongo mendengar ceritnya tadi.

Sosok seorang pangeran yang amat di puja kaum hawa yang masih bernapas di sekolah itu, sempat tidak lulus tiga kali saat ujian mengemudi? Secara kasar Minato bodoh dalam hal berkendara, begitu yang di pikirkan Kushina sekarang.

"Maaf, kalian tidak mungkin bersama lagi. Kalian harus berpisah, maaf aku tidak memberitau kalian." Ujar seorang pria yang tengah mengintip di balik tembok tempat paskir, menatap Minato dan Kushina yang masih membicarakan kemampuam memgemudi Minato.

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, meninggalkan cairan putih bening di rumput yang berada di bawahnya saat di mengintip tadi. Pria tadi menangis, apa yang sebenarnya di sesali olehnya? Apa dia menyesai dengan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?

**To**

**Be **

**Continued**

**makasih buat semua yang mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca apa lagi mereview cerita ini. maaf aku gak bisa bales satu persatu, sekali lagi terimakasih.**

**maaf jika ada kata yg kurang dimengerti, juga mungkin ada salah penulisan, juga typo ngetiknya terburu buru jadi maaf jika kesalahan satu itu selalu berulang kembali.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Auntumn Season

**Best Friend Become Lovers**

**Chapter 9 Auntumn Season**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Siapakah pria misterius yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana hubungan Mina-Kushi ke depannya?**

**Auntumn Season (Musim gugur) jawabannya!**

**RnR!**

Kushina melenggangkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, tatapan iri dari para penggemar Minato mengirini Kushina sampai dia tiba di depan kelasnya.

"Hei, Kushina!" Panggil gadis bersurai kelam menghampiri Kushina.

Kushina hanya memberi respon tatapan bertanya dan kembali berjalan menuju mejanya, di ikuti gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Apa berita itu benar?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan penasaran, dan seringai konyol yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Berita apa?!" Tanya Kushina yang ikut-ikutan bingung dengan pertanyaan sang gadis barusan.

"M-minato-senpai? Kalian- Apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang bisa di bilang kikuk.

Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan, bingung. Apa istimewanya jika aku berpacaran dengan Durian yang satu itu? Begitu batin Kushina kira-kira.

"Dan kau, Mikoto dengan manusia setengah es itu?" Tanya Kushina pada gadis yang bernama Mikoto itu dengan seringai jahik kepunyaannya.

Gadis yang di panggil Mikoto tadi hanya dapat tersipu malu akibat ucapan Kushina.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki kelas Kushina, bersamaan dengan itu kelas Kushina sontak terdiam. Menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Seorang pria berambut putih jabrik yang merupakan wali kelas mereka langsung menaruh peralatan mengajarnya dan langsung berdiri di depan kelas dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa, juga sedih, entah apa penyebabnya Kushina dan para siawalain tak tau dan tak ingin mau tau.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya." Ujar pria yang di ketahui bernama Jiraya ini, mendengus kesal.

"Hari ini kalian akan di pulangkan lebih awal, kerena akan di adakan serah terima jabatan kepengurusan OSIS." Selesai dia mengatakan berita dukacita baginya dan berita bahagia bagi para muridnya ini terdengan jeritan bahagia dari dalam kelas, bigitupun dengan kelas-kelas yang lain. Lagi-lagi Jiraya hanya dapat menghela napas berat menahan emosi akibat ulah para murid-muridnya.

Kushina juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti teman-temannya, bahagia akibat pulang cepat. Tanpa di komando lagi para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas meninggalkan wali kelas mereka yang mematung dalam kelas itu sendirian.

* * *

Kushina berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir melupakan sesuatu hal yang baru terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi langkah Kushina terhenti saat ada benda hangat yang menggenggam kuat tangannya, tangan besar Minato menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kushina tanpa membuatnya merasa kesakitan. Tapi merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Kau pergi bersamaku, juga pulang bersamaku." Ujar Minato lembut tepat di telinga kanan Kushina, hembusan napas Minato tepat di telinga Kushina membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli sesaat.

Minato menarik Kushina yang masih bingung akan pikirannya sendiri, Minato pergi bersama Kushina dengan berjalan kaki menuju belakang sekolah. Berpasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri, benci, kesal, cemburu, dan berbagai tatapan lainnya.

Keduanya tak memperdulikan dan terus melaangkahkan kaki mereka berdua, Kushina melangkah dengan raut keget yang terus ada di wajahnya terlebih lagi saat dia tiba di tempat tujuannya, tidak! Tapi tujuan Minato.

Sebuah lahan kosong yang terbentang dengan ilalang tinggi sepinggang, tidak indah memang, amat terbilang biasa bagi mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali terhadap tempat ini. Penuh ilalang, tempat yang aneh jika mau di jadikan tempat berkencan seorang Minato Namikaze. Tidak berkesan istimewa sama sekali.

Minato menarik napas, menenangkan irama jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Irama seorang pria yang tengah di landa kasmaran, getaran yang melanda hati para pasangan baru. Bibirnya menguraikan sebuah senyuman, senyum yang diberikan seorang pria pada gadis yang di cintainya.

Tangan Minato menggenggam erat tangan Kushina, seakan tidak ingin terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kushina!" Tanya Minato lembut namun nada tegas terdengar jelas di sana.

"Ya, Minato?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan terus bersamaku sampai kapan pun?!" Tanya Minato serius.

"Ehm! Aku berjanji!" Ujar Kushina yakin.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Ya aku berjanji!"

Minato maju melenyapkan segala jarak yang mengahalangi mereka, tangan kekarnya merengkuh Kushina masuk dalam pelukannya. "T'rimakasih!" Ujarnya di tengah pelukan mereka. Minato mengecup singkat bibir Kushina, dia tidak mau berlama-lama melakukannya. Takut kalau-kalau dia melanggar batas yang ada.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut perak jabrik tengah kelimbungan di suatu ruangan, giginya terus mengigiti buku jari nya mulai dari ibu jari. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan hal ini terus menerus.

Di hadapannya ada seorang wanita seumuran dengannya, rambutnya berwarna kuning di kuncir dua di belakang bahunya. Matanya menatap tidak suka pada pria di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya geram.

Pria itu tidak merespon, tetap bergelut pada pikirannya sendiri. Seakan dunianya sunyi, kedap suara.

"Kau tidak dengar, Hah?!" Tanyanya lagi, tidak lupa menaikkan suaranya menjadi 1 oktaf lebih tinggi.

Pria tadi terdiam, giginya tetap mengigiti buku jarinya. Tapi matanya menyiratkan ketegangan. Ke khawatiran juga ada di dalamnya.

"Apa kau tidak tau, apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan? Dia terikat sekarang, sulit membujuknya." Ujar pria itu, lipatan di keningnya semakin bertambah banyak dan rumit.

"Dia bukan tipe anak pembangkang!" Sentak wanita paruh baya tak setuju dengan kalimat lawan bicaranya.

"Minato, dia mencintai seorang gadis. Dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mau melanjutkan studynya di Jerman. Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja kalau dia bukan tipe anak pembangkang,"

"Lagi pula, seorang lelaki akan nekad melakukan apapun asalkan dapat terus bersama gadisnya."

**-DIAM-**

Tidak ada yang membuka mulut, tenggelam dalam presepsi masing-masing.

Setuju tidak setuju dengan pemikiran lawan, suka tidak suka. Kedua pihak sama benarnya.

Minato harus melanjutkan studynya di Jerman, tanah air sang b***. Tapi di Jepang hatinya terpikat dengan seorang gadis. Apa mau di kata, jika memaksakan pilihan pertama maka hatinya dan Kushinalah yang menjadi taruhan. Jika memaksakan pilihan kedua maka masa depannya yang mrnjadi taruhan. Pilihan yang sulit.

"Tadaima!" Ujar seorang pria remaja masuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan si objek pembicaraan. Minato Namikaze.

Wajahnya datar seakan tak mendengar apapun, matanya tenang setenang danau. Bibirnya tersenyum ramah. Apanya yang aneh semuanya normal, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Tangannya mengepal tanda tidak suka!

Pandangan yang tak lazim Minato mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sebab. Pembicaraan orang tuanyalah yang menjadi pemicunya. Rahangnya mengeras walau tidak terlalu tegas.

Dia akan di kirim ke Jerman untuk meneruskan pendidikannya, niat baik memang. Tapi buruk bagi Minato! Dia baru saja berpacaran dengan Kushina beberapa hari, dapat di hitung dengan jari malah! Kuso! Begitulah umpat Minato dalam hati.

"Ah Minato, kau baru pulang rupanya." Sambut Jiraya. Pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Ayah Minato.

Minato tak menjawab, matanya menuntut kelanjutan kalimat Jiraya. Minato tau, cepat atau lambat orang tuanya akan memberi tau tentang semuanya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan calon ketua baru yang akan menggantikkanmu, Minato?" Tanya Jiraya. Sebagai seorang Ayah sekaligus seorang Kepala Yayasan, dia tau betul tuhas anaknya ini. Jadi dia juga harus memastikka bahwa tugas yang diemban Minato berjalan lancar.

"Sudah! Aku punya 2 calon untuk itu, aku ragu memilihnya. Htch! Htch!" Minato menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah di iringi bersin? Ah tidak, itu hanya pengalih. Agar dia bisa segera keluar dari ruang lingkup ketegangan di sekitarnya. Ruang lingkup ketegangan.

"Kau sakit?! Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, tidak baik udara di kuar untuk orang yang sedang tidak enak badan!" Benar Tsunade -Ibu dari Minato- langsung menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke kamar.

Minato mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

"Anak itu, kapan dia akan mengenal gadis jika kau terus-menerus menyuruhnya mengikuti apa katamu?!" Tanya Jiraya. Memperhatikan tubuh Minato yang sudah hilang di balik tembok pembatas tangga.

Tsunade tersentak, antara setuju dan tidak setuju dengan perkataan suaminya. Urusan pasangan Tsunade memang tidak ingin ikut campur terlalu dalam, sebagai seorang ibu dia hanya ingin Minato bahagia dengan pasangan pilihannya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Kushina, Kau memang tidak pernah meninggalkanku dari dulu. Tapi akulah yang selalu meninggalkanmu." Minato hanya dapat merenung memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Kushina kedepannya jikadia harus pergi dalam waktu lama meninggalkan Kushina.

"Musim gugur yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kenapa harus kembali terulang di hidupku?!" Umpat Minato dalam hati, melangkah menuju kasurnya dan segeratertidur. Berharap saat dia terbangun nanti semuanya akan berubah.

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

maaf kalau chapternya kurang memuaskan, setelah pertarungan selama 4 hari dengan 180 soal Ujian Nasional. Akhirnyabisa update juga...

Yosha! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom reviews yang tersediaminaa-san.


	10. Sorry

**Best Friend Become Lovers**

**Chapter 10 : Sorry**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Siapakah pria misterius yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana hubungan Mina-Kushi ke depannya.**

**RnR!**

Minato duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang guru dan empat orang anggota OSIS, juga di dampingi ke dua orang tuanya.

Perbincangan mereka amat serius, tidak dengan Minato yang menanggapinya dengan santai. Tidak! Bukan, bukan santai! Dia tertekan.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Permisi." Setelah argumen sengit antara orang tuanya dengan para guru juga empat orang anggota OSIS, selama hampir 1 jam. Masalah itu terselesaikan.

Terselesaikan bagi pihak yang tidak menjalaninya, tapi masalah sesungguhnya baru di mulai bagi Minato.

Setelah meminta izin kepada ibunya, Minato berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Mengenang semua yang terukir, tergores, terlukis dan semua memori yang tertulis rapih di dalamnya.

Bagaimana dia memimpin rapat OSIS untuk pertama kalinya sampai-sampai dia terus menerus mengucurkan keringat dingin, saat di mana dia resmi menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, juga saat dia bertengkar dengan Kushina sampai membuat gadis itu menangis. Semua masih jelas terngiang di benaknya.

Sejenak dia melirik ke arah jendela yang langsung terhubung ke lapangan belakang, tempat di mana kelas Kushina sedang berolahraga. Maju mendekati jendela, matanya terfokus pada sosok gadis yang rambut merahnya sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat. Juga mengenang violet indah itu untuk yang terakhir.

Tangannya mengambil gunting kuku pemberian Kushina, mengingat Minato selalu menggunting kukunya dengan cara di gigit. Jadi Kushina membelikan Minato gunting kuku agar dia berhenti mengigiti kukunya.

Tangannya memutar pisau pencungkil yang ada di sela-sela tuas gunting. Mengarahkan bagian tajamnya ke kusen kayu jendela, mengukir kalimatnya dengan Kushina dulu.

'KMTS AAOH ZKOI EION AAAA'

Ukiran yang menjadi judul dari buku kehidupan Minato dan Kushina, nama mereka berdua.

Dengan masih menggenggam gunting kuku itu, Minato berjalan mengitari ruang OSIS. Mengukir semua kenangan fiksi menjadi kenangan fisik.

Tangannya terus bergerak, menekan pisau kecil pada gunting kuku itu. Mencurahkan semua kegundahannya menjadi karya ukir nan menyayat, bagi siapapun yang mengerti maknanya.

Sampai...

Minato berhenti di meja dan kursi yang sempat di tempati oleh Kushina saat rapat dulu, merabanya. Dan kembali bernostalgia pada detik-detik saat dia membentaknya, dan membuatnya menangis.

Tangannya kembali menari dengan gunting kuku tadi, dia kembali mengukir kalimat yang keluar dari hatinya.

'HNGN OIOA NIMS TIEA OINI UINI'

Minato ingin menangis, tapi bagaimana caranya. Dia tidak akan bisa jika terus memikirkan reaksi Kushina nantinya.

Dengan langkah yang enggan, Minato berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Wajahnya tertunduk, matanya kosong, seakan tidak memiliki cahaya lagi. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, banyak orang yang menjulukinya Jenius. Tapi dia bodoh sekarang, apa pedulinya itu semua tanpa sosok Kushina?! Itu tidak ada artinya.

'KC UH SA HN II'

Kalimat terakhir sekaligus penutup dari semua ukirannya, matanya memandang ruangan itu sekali lagi. Seakan enggan melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berpijak, ruangan itu seakan menjadi pusat gravitasi semua kehidupannya.

Masih dengan menggenggam erat gunting kuku pemberian gadisnya, dia melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Masuk ke dalam mobil milik ibunya, duduk di kursi penumpang yang berada di belakang.

Matanya masih memandang siluet Kushina yang sedang berlari, gadis yang bersemangat, cantik, baik. Sempurna untuk di jadikan sandingan Minato.

Kushina berbalik, menatap mobil sedan silver yang asing baginya. Tapi di dalamnya dia melihat sosok yang amat dia kenal, Minato. Sosok kekasihnya yang terlihat mengenakan pakaian bebas, apa hari ini Minato tidak sekolah? Tapi kalau tidak sekolah, bagaimana bisa dia di sekitar lingkungan sekolah?

Dua buah kelereng berbeda warna saling beradu pandang, bertukar kata, frasa juga kalimat. Kushina perlahan melangkah maju, berniat menuju mobil silver itu. Bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi langkah kakinya ragu. Langkah kecil, dan waktu pun berputar lambat.

Minato tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Memberi sebuah isyarat pada Kushina untuk pergi ke arah kanan Minato, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Minato yang di dempetkan dengan telapak yang mengarak ke arah Kushina. Mulut Minato yang membentuk bulatan 'o', dan tangan kirinya masih dengan telapak tangan yang mengarah ke Kushina. Dengan ibu jari yang terlipat ke depan, dan jari kelingking yang di tekuk setengah.

Kushina berhenti melangkah, matanya terfokus pada Minato yang sedang memberi tau sesuatu padanya. Dan otaknya yang entah sejak kapan mulai bekerja secara lambat dalam memahami isyarat Minato.

Kini kedua tangan Minato ia tangkupkan seperti sedang memohon doa, senyum kecil, dan kelerengnya yang mengarah ke arah matahari yang sedang tertutup awan. Dan sapphirenya kini turun menatap Kushina yang tengah terpaku memandangnya, mengacak surai pirangnya hingga benar-benar berantakkan. Memasang wajah masam, dan senyum kecut.

Tangan kanannya terangkat ke arah Kushina, mengarahkan kelima jari yang biasa ia gunakkan untuk mengacak helaian mahkota merah milik Kushina. Di mulai dari ibu jari yang di lipat ke depan, dan kemudian di susul dengan jari kelingking yang menekuk setengah. Tersenyum dan kemudian membalikkannya.

Violet Kushina memburam, air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya.

Tersenyum di dalam tangisannya, Kushina mencoba membalas kalimat Minato. Memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Minato dan tangan kanannya yang sudah membentuk huruf 'V' di dekatkan perlahan ke arah tangan kirinya.

Kushina segera berlari, menuju tempat yang di maksud Minato. Ruangan yang berada di sebelah kanannya, melihat tiap-tiap pintu ruangan. Semuanya tertutup.

Tapi pintu ruang OSIS terbuka sedikit. Penasaran dan curiga kalau ruang OSIS adalah ruang yang di maksud Minato, Kushina berjalan masuk. Berdiri dan terpaku di depan pintu masuk, menatap sekilas ruangan yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

Memandang satu-satunya jendela yang godennya tidak di tutup, memperhatikannya. Hendak menutupnya, tapi ada satu goresan kasar di sana.

'KMTS AAOH ZKOI EION AAAA'

Alisnya berkerut, sudah lama dia tidak pernah mendengar atau pun melihat kalimat ini sejak kepergian Minato dahulu. Dan sekarang, dia melihatnya lagi. Tersenyum simpul, senang kalau Minato masih mengingat kalimat mereka.

**_'KMTS AAOH ZKOI EION AAAA'_**

**_'KAZE MAKI TO SHINA'_**

Yang berarti Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, mereka membuat kalimat mereka dengan acak. Tapi tentu dengan satu buah sistem, Kriptografi. Sistem persandian, mereka memilih itu karena tidak banyak orang yang tau akan Kriptografi. Jadi kemungkinan rahasia mereka akan aman.

Senyum yang tadi sempat tersemat hilang, tidak mungkin Minato menyuruhnya ke ruang OSIS hanya untuk sebuah kalimat mudah seperti ini? Pasti ada kalimat lain. Tapi di mana?

Melirik jam tangannya sebentar.

"Masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi, itu mudah!" Ujar Kushina semangat.

Berjalan perlahan mengelilingi ruangan OSIS, berharap ada kalimat lain lagi yang saling berhubungan dengan kalimat sebelumnya.

Sudah 5 menit, tapi masih juga belum di temukan. Apa Minato amat teliti menyimpan kalimat-kalimat itu?

Sekarang Kushina tengah berdiri di lemari tempat menyimpan dokumen-dokumen OSIS, tepatnya menghadap ke arah kalender meja. Kalender berbentuk segitiga itu di letakkan di sebuah meja kecil di samping lemari dokumen OSIS, Kushina mengangkatnya. Memandang seorang pria berambut kuning yang duduk di deretan OSIS yang seangkatan dengannya, duduk di kursi paling tengah juga dengan jas yang berbeda sendiri. Cukup untuk di ketahui orang lain, bahwa pria itu adalah ketua OSIS.

Tersenyum, Kushina hendak menaruh kembali kalender meja itu. Tapi matanya berhenti pada bagian meja yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh kalender tadi, bukan! Bukan mejanya, tapi ukirannya.

'2O 7C 7T 7O 7B 7E 7R'

Kushina berkedip cepat, di liriknya kalender yang menujukkan bulan sekarang yaitu bulan November. Sudah seminggu rupanya dia menjadi kekasih Minato, Kushina tersenyum. Mengelus singkat ukiran itu. Dan kembali mencari kalimat-kalimat lain.

Tapi ada satu yang terlewat, di kalender itu. Ada bercak tetesan air yang sudah mulai mengering. Tak tau kah dia, Minato mengukirnya dengan air mata. Dan dia membacanya dengan sesekali tersenyum. Apa Kushina tidak mengerti arah dan tujuan maksud Minato?

**_'2O 7C 7T 7O 7B 7E R'_**

Kalimat yang berarti 27 Oktober itu memiliki dua arti, baik dari masa lalu. Maupun dari saat ini.

Dua tanggal yang mempunyai kejadian yang sama, 27 Oktober 10 tahun silam. Minato pergi meninggalkan luka di hati Kushina, luka karena dia tidak mengabari sebelumnya. Dan luka karena perasaan Kushina yang belum terbalas.

Dan sekarang, tanggal 27 Oktober di mana saat perasaan Kushina pada Minato di balas. Tapi seminggu setelahnya, tepat tanggal 5 November. Hari di mana Minato pergi dengan meninggalkan luka kembali terjadi, luka karena Minato pergi sesaat Kushina merasakan cinta dari Minato. Cinta sesaat. Hanya dalam tempo seminggu.

Sekarang Kushina sedang berdiri mengahadap ke arah tembok tepatnya di bawah rak tempat menyimpan buku-buku agenda OSIS, di sana terukir sebuah kalimat sambungan lagi. Mungkin untuk yang ini Kushina tidak akan tersenyum.

'BJ EE RR LM IA NN'

Kushina yang merasa janggal dengan kalimat ini segera mencari handphonenya, membuka memo. Dan menjabarkan kalimat yang asing baginya.

"Berlin, Jerman? Ada apa memangnya dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Kushina yang belum mengerti. Mengabaikannya, dan kembali mencari kalimat yang lain.

Terus mencari, sampai tak terasa waktu yang tadinya 45 menit tersisa 15 menit. Sudah setengah jam rupanya dia berkeliling ruangan ini, lumayan memakan waktu juga.

Dan sekarang Kushina memperhatikan jas putih milik Minato, sempat terpikirkan olehnya jika suatu hari kelak dia akan menjadi istri dari Minato. Dan memakaikannya jas setiap mau berangkat kerja. Senyum manis dan rona merah menghiasi wajah putih Kushina jika dia mengingat kembali bayang-bayang liarnya barusan, benar-benar memalukan!

Tangannya mengambil jas putih Minato, memeluknya. Dia berjalan menuju kursi terdekat, kakinya sudah lelah berkeliling ruangan yang terbilang lumayan itu.

Di perhatikannya lekat-lekat jas putih Minato, terlihat sedikit kotor di beberapa bagian. Dan aroma tubuh Minato juga masih menempel di sana, terbukti saat Kushina menciumnya. Aroma parfum yang di kenakkan Minato yang bercampur dengan keringatnya. Menciptakan kesan tersendiri bagi Kushina.

Di letakkannya jas itu di atas meja, merapihkannya.

"Aku bingung, kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasih dari pria yang jorok?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat sedang merapihkan jas Minato, tangan Kushina merasakan sesuatu benda yang mengganjal di saku bagian dalam jas tersebut.

"Buku?"

Sebuah buku notes kecil tersimpan di sana. Buku bergambar rubah kecil, dengan kobaran api di belakangnya.

"Selain jorok, kau juga sembarangan dalam menyimpan benda. Dasar, baka Minato." Celoteh Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

Jari-jemari lentiknya membuka satu persatu lembaran buku notes tersebut. Cukup terasa lembab di beberapa bagian kertas. Ada yang basah sepenuhnya, ada pula yang hanya sebagian.

Pada halaman pertama tertulis,

'BTDM UEAO LRRV ABIE NIIM NIIB NIIE NIIR'

Dan di bagian bawah kalimat tersebut ada sebuah gambar tanda panah. Kushina yang berniat langsung memecahkan arti kalimat itu hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya, kalimat selanjutnya pasti berhubungan erat dengan kalimat ini.

Halaman kedua,

'SN AO MV PE AM IB IE IR'

Pada halaman ini juga ada gambar tanda panah di bagian bawahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ingin memberi tau ku tentang apa?" Gerutu Kushina, dia merasa petunjuk ini seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Halaman ketiga,

'DSNL AAOA NMVG NPEI NAMI NIBI NIEI NIRI'

Kali ini tidak hanya tanda panah di bagian bawah halaman, tapi juga sebuah gambar emoticon yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Baka!" Oke emosinya kembali berubah sekarang, Minato memang bisa merubah mood Kushina dengan cepat. Padahal tidak secara langsung.

Halaman keempat,

'DM AA NT NA NH NA NR NI'

'AT KE AR NB NI NT'

Kushina menghela napas, terlebih saat violetnya bergulir ke bagian bawah kertas. Masih dengan tanda panah, tapi dengan gambar emoticon yang berbeda. Ekspresinya sama, hanya untuk yang ini di tambahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Halaman kelima,

'SEBS ENUE LALT AMAE MMNL MMNA MMNH MMNN MMNY MMNA'

Halaman keenam,

'JS IU KD AA AH'

Kali ini garis lurus anak panah di gambar menyerupai pegas yang meliuk-liuk, dan di bagian ujungnya ada sebuah segitiga.

Halamam ketujuh,

'AAGM KDEA AART NAHA NAAH NAAA NANR NANI'

Halaman kedelapan,

'SL EA KG AI LI II'

'ST UE DR AJ HA HD HI H?'

Halaman kesembilan,

'MAM AKU KAN ANN ANC ANU ANL'

"APA?! Masih ada lagi?!" Teriak Kushina saat melihat tanda panah lagi (?) Di bawah lembaran kertas, sebanyak apa memangnya pesan yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Minato?!

Halaman ke sepuluh,

'GB EU RL HA AN NN AN.'

Baiklah, sekarang Kushina menghela napas singkat. Tidak ada lagi kalimat sesudah kalimat ini, dan untuk memastikannya Kushina membalik halaman setelahnya.

"Bagus!" Seru Kushina semangat, benar-benar tidak ada kalimat lagi yang tertulis di halaman selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Kushina memasukkan buku notes kecil tadi di antara lipatan jas Minato, dan bergegas bangun dari duduknya.

Tapi kegiatannya sontak berhenti saat di lihatnya ukiran yang berada di meja yang ada di depannya, ukiran yang amat menarik perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, ukurannya saja lebih besar dari ukiran-ukiran sebelumnya.

'HNGN OIOA NIMS TIEA OINI UINI'

**_'HNGN OIOA NIMS TIEA OINI UINI'_**

**_'Hontou ni gomen nasai'_**

"Untuk ini kau ku maafkan karena sudah menyusahkanku dengan teka-teki bodohmu!"

Kushina berjalan keluar ruang OSIS, menatap pintu masuk yang di sana masih ada ukiran lainnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah berapa kali ku ingatkan jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama itu. Kushi-chan? Apa dia pikir aku ini anak-anak?" Tanyanya seraya melenggang menjauhi ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Minato dia bernafas lega, saat Kushina sudah tau kalimat apa yang di berikan untuknya, ya.. walaupun belum semuanya.

Karena Minato menyiapkan sebuah riddle di antara sekian banyak kriptografi buatannya.

To

Be

Continued.

That's rigth!

Chapter ini cukup memusingkan karena ada kriptografinya? Kalian bingung? Sama Suna juga bingung #sweatdrop

Okeh buat yang bingung atau sebagainya, bisa di ajukan ke Suna melalui review. Kalau mau ada yang PM juga boleh, asal di jelaskan di bagian 'Re' atau 'Subjek'-nya.

Hahhh...

Baiklah, setelah ini Suna akan Hiatus. Hiatus hanya untuk fic ini saja, bukan karena tidak ada feel atau malas.

Suna sudah membuat konsep kasarnya sebelum fic ini Suna publish, dan saat Suna baca ulang. Fic ini cukup sulit soalnya terlalu rumit bagi Suna yang pemula, entah Suna juga ga tau bisa buat konsep kasar serumit itu bagaimana caranya. Suna berniat merombak, tapi kalau di perhatikan lagi. Merombak chapter ini sama saja merombak chapter selanjutnya, bisa kalau merombak sedikit. Tapi Suna bingung mau cut di bagian mana. Jadi Suna putuskan untuk membuatnya dulu baru di publish.

Kalau ini chapter 10, berarti Suna akan publish lagi saat chapter 12 atau 13 sudah selesai di ketik. Jadi tinggal di update aja.

Kalau ada yang tanya, kalimat di notes kecil itu artinya apa? Akan Suna terjemahin di chapter depan.

Dan sekedar informasi lagi, untuk beberapa fic karya Suna.

* I Believe = Akan complete di chapter 6, dan sudah di update sesudah fic ini update. Jadi bagi yang berminat bisa mengunjunginya di list story Yasuna.

* U and I! = Kemungkinan complete di chapter 8 atau mungkin lebih, untuk kapan update... mungkin tidak lama setelah I Believe update. Chapter 3 juga sudah setengah jadi kok.

* Revolt = Untuk yang ini tidak akan di complete-kan, di karenakan ini merupakkan kumpulan fic one shoot. Jadi tidak bisa di jamin akan di complete-kan. Maaf juga karena terlambat update.

* Remorse For Better End = Kemungkinan akan hiatus sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Mungkin 2 bulanan. Atau mungkin, kalau Suna berubah pikiran akan Suna Re-Make. Tapi, entahlah.. feel untuk fic itu hilang entah kemana.

* AZ = Mungkin akan update satu minggu setelah lebaran. Ficnya sendiri, sudah Suna ketik sampai chapter 5 dan untuk tulis tangan sudah sampai chapter 7.

* Dark Angel = Berhubung Dark Angel adalah fic horror, Suna ga janji bisa update tepat pada waktunya. Karena jujur, itu adalah fic horror pertama Suna. Jadi mohon maaf.

Ya.. sekian cuap-cuapnya. Setidaknya dengan begini beban Suna lebih ringan, ringan karena sudah terbuka dengan readers sekalian.

Dan lagi, kemarin-kemarin WB itu sempet melanda Suna dan Akemi-Neechan. Tapi sekarang udah mendingan kok.

Ya... baiklah, untuk para readers yang ingin mereview waktu dan tempat di persilahkan.


End file.
